Blackmail Time
by YaoiTotoro
Summary: Naruto / Naruko has a 12 hour curse. To be a girl by day (during school) and a boy at night. One day Sasuke accidentally sees "Naruto" while trying to follow Naruko after acting strangely and falls in love just like that. But he doesn't know they're one in the same. Knowing Naruko knows this boy, he starts blackmailing her so he can date him! Which pisses Naruko / Naruto to no end!
1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke-kun!"  
>Sasuke avoided eye contact. God, not these chicks again. Could they just… magically disappear or something?<br>"No." He stated bluntly and started walking off.  
>"But Sasuke!" Girls whined as they followed him. He could hear a girl laugh.<p>

"Teme. They're never gonna stop you know."  
>Sasuke looked up.<br>"Naruko."  
>Naruko hopped down from the tree. The one girl in the whole damn school he could actually tolerate. She just seemed… like one of the guys. The other girls hissed.<br>"Oh can it. He wasn't even interested in you in the first place." She commented dully.  
>Sasuke smiled. He really did like her, honest, but…well, she was a girl.<p>

Sasuke liked men. Flat chest, muscled flesh, alto voices, and less vagina. Yet, he couldn't help but hang out with the strange girl. Naruko was different from most girls. She wasn't even interested in dating. Like Sasuke she turn everyone down. When Sasuke had noticed this he had asked to meet her in private.

"I'm not into dating Teme."  
>"I know."<br>"Then why you here?"  
>Sasuke pulled out a packet of ramen.<br>"Hear you like ramen."  
>The girl looked like she was about to droll but reframed herself from doing so.<br>"S-so?"  
>"So, I'll give you a ton of ramen if you lie for me."<br>"Oh?"  
>At the time Sasuke was about to go through a forced engagement if he didn't get a girlfriend. So he explained that if he took her to meet his parents and tell them that she was his girlfriend then they'd drop the engagement. Ever since that event they became friends. Hell who wouldn't? He gave her like a whole year supply of ramen! Score!<p>

Pissed the other girls walked off.  
>"Yeah know, I'm cirious-" Naruko commented out loud "Why don't you ever go out with girls?"<br>As close as they were though, Sasuke didn't tell her he was gay.  
>"Hn."<br>"That's not an answer."  
>"Not interested."<p>

He glanced over at her "What?"  
>"I wounder… do you have no hormones?"<br>Sasuke twitched.  
>"I have plenty."<br>"For a girl maybe. Guys are horny as fuck."  
>Sasuke had to laugh at that. Yeah, they could be.<br>"And you'd know that how?"  
>"Isn't it obvious? They think with their dicks all the time."<br>True.  
>"Well, I don't."<br>"…are you even a guy?" she then snapped her fingers "I know! You were a girl who had sex change and haven't been taking your meds." Sasuke glared at her. She pointed a finger at his face. "See? You're face clearly states it's your time of the month!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What about you? You a boy?"  
>She jolted.<br>"Wh-wha-!? What makes you think that!?"  
>That's interesting, Sasuke thought to himself. She acted more surprised than angry.<br>"You don't date guys."  
>"Eeeeewww!" She shivered.<br>"…You're lesbian?"  
>"It's …confusing."<br>"What's so confusing about it? Either you like girls or you like boys. Which is it?"  
>They were silent for a bit then the bell ringed. She ran off.<br>"Oi! Don't think it's over just because the bell ringed."  
>He sighed and followed. After all, they had most of their classes together.<p>

-

As they sat through their teacher's lecture, Naruko couldn't stop thinking about the words that Sasuke had said earlier 'What's so confusing about it? Either you like girls or you like boys. Which is it?' I wish it was that simple, she thought to herself as she banged her head on the desk. If it weren't for her stupid curse this wouldn't even be a problem…or his stupid curse.

Long story short, Naruko had a curse. A gender curse. It made it so that she had to be a girl for 12 hours and a boy for the other half. Doctor's claimed that she had to be a boy, since that's how he was when he was born, but he was born with a curse. Which meant he could have been a girl while still in his mom's womb. Was he a boy or a girl? Gah! Naruko began pulling on her hair, she sounded like a confused transgender!

Sasuke watched Naruko in amusement. She was always entertaining. He scribbled a note on a piece of paper and flicked it at her. When it hit her head she turned around to see a smirking Sasuke. He then moved his hands as though they were a book opening and closing. Naruto then noticed that there was a piece of paper in her hair. She took it out and began to read it.  
>Dyke.<br>Naruko jolted up and ripped the paper to shreads.  
>"I AM NOT A DYKE!"<br>"Naruko!"  
>Naruko froze. She had completely forgot she was still in the classroom.<br>"Heh heh, Oohps."  
>" 'heh heh' isn't gonna cut it." Her teacher then walked up to Naruko's desk and handed her a pink slip. "You are going to stay after school in detention."<br>Her mouth gawked open.  
>"Seriously?"<br>"Seriously."  
>The teacher then turned around and continued the lecture. Naruko slumped back into her seat. She then heard a chuckle. Turning around she could see Sasuke having an incredibly hard time not to burst out laughing. Naruko glaired at him.<br>"Bastered…"

-

School was now over for the day but Sasuke hanged around anyways. When he noticed that Naruko was totally avoiding him during lunch he felt pretty shitty. It was kinda his fault that she was in trouble. He glanced at his watch. Just how long was she gonna stay there for!? (perfect student, never had detention so he wouldn't know).

The doors banged open and he glanced up. Naruko was running like her life depended on it.  
>"Hey!" Sasuke yelled annoyed by the fact she totally didn't notice him. Or worse…maybe she did but ignored him anyways… even more pissed off by the thought he ran after her.<p>

As he got close to her and was about to say something he heard Naruko say the most strangest thing.  
>"Crap it's already five! Got to hide, got to hide!"<br>Sasuke tilt his head in confusion. Five? Hide? …What the fuck? He continued to follow but said nothing. She didn't even seem to notice that someone was following her. Dope, he thought to himself.

She turned into an alley way, which of course Sasuke did as well. But unlike Naruko, Sasuke was attacked by a large piece of fabric. Once he removed the said article he stopped all movement. Were Naruko should have been was a young boy. He was climbing up a wire fence and then jumped onto the other side. Since the boy was looking down he hadn't even notice Sasuke, but Sasuke certainly noticed him. He just stood there as the boy ran off.  
>"Ohps! Sorry 'bout that!"<br>Sasuke looked up to see a woman a few floors up who was drying her laundry on a line. Sasuke looked at the fabric then at the general direction where the boy was. Or…was it a boy? Sasuke began pondering to himself. That should have been Naruko. But Sasuke wasn't dumb, he knew what he saw was a boy. And yet…he had the same features as Naruko. Blond hair, three whiskers on each cheek, tan skin… … was he that desperate for a boyfriend that he was imagining Naruko as a boy? Sasuke sighed and dropped the cloth on the ground and went home. Maybe he was tired… really REALLY tired.


	2. Chapter 2

" *snort* what happened to you?" Naruko chuckled as she saw Sasuke making an attempt to drag himself to school. "You look like you haven't slept a wink."  
>WHO'S FAULT DO YOU THINK THAT IS!?<br>Sasuke yelled inside his head. He sighed. No, it wasn't Naruko's fault. It was… the boy. Sasuke glanced at Naruko as she began to blab about something. Naruko was defiantly girl, there was no mistake about it. Even if she did try to look like a boy she had way too much curve. Curve…the boy had some too; he had a bit of a feminine frame. A sexy one too, he looked like such a delectable uke.

A snap woke him from his trance.  
>"Sorry my conversations are SO boring." Naruko said annoyed.<br>Sasuke glanced away avoiding eye contact.  
>"Hn, I didn't get much sleep last night."<br>Naruko looked at Sasuke but Sasuke didn't look back at her.  
>"…are you…okay?"<br>"Yeah." He lied.  
>Naruko crossed her arms against her chest. Ah huh, as if she was gonna buy that.<br>"Spill it."  
>"Spill what?"<br>"Don't give me that." She cupped Sasuke's chin and pulled his face so that they could see eye to eye. "What's up?"

Again Sasuke avoided making eye contact with her. How was he going to ask her? Hey Naruko, are you a really good cross dresser? Or-? Before he could finish that train of thought though Naruko began violently shacking him back and forth.  
>"Spill it out!"<br>"Do you have a brother?!"  
>Naruko stopped shacking him and blinked owlishly a few times.<br>"Eh?"  
>"Yesterday, I was trying to meet up with you after school, but then I saw a boy that looked exactly like you." Naruto froze "We'll not exactly, since he was, well, a boy."<br>Naruko didn't respond, she just turned around moving only her legs and started walking away like some sort of robot.

"Hey!"  
>Sasuke started running after her. Did she know him? Was he not made up? Was he real? More importantly…was he single?<br>"Naruko!"  
>She stopped moving and turned around slowly. She couldn't let Sasuke find out the truth, but she knew if she said that what he saw was her 'brother' it was going to somehow come back and bite her in the ass. She couldn't tell Sasuke she had a brother. So…<p>

"You thought I was a boy?" She punched Sasuke. "You bastered! Just 'cause I don't act like a girl doesn't mean I'm not one!" She then cupped her breast. "See these, these are called BOOBS! BOOOOOOOBS! Ever heard of them!?"  
>"Yes Naruko, I know what boobs are." Sasuke mumbled.<br>Naruko humphed and stormed off. Well, that should cover it, Naruko thought to her self. But Sasuke wasn't convinced. He knew what he saw wasn't Naruko and that it was indeed a boy. So…why was she trying so hard to cover it up? He then followed her to their first class.

-

"Would you cut it out!" Naruko whispered loudly as she turned around and faced Sasuke. For the past ten minutes Sasuke had been wadding up little piece's of paper into balls and then spiting them out through a bendy straw. Naruko's hair was a complete mess.

"Hm, no."  
>He then spat another spit ball, which hit her forehead. She wanted to snap, oooh how she wanted to, but if she did she would have to stay after school again! She groaned.<p>

"What? What do you fucking want?"  
>Sasuke grind.<br>"The boy."  
>"…he doesn't exist Sasuke."<br>"Yes he does, I saw him."  
>"And while you're at it can you dream up a pony and those little pixy things too?"<br>"Naruko…"  
>"Oh! Better yet, make it a unicorn."<br>"Naruko…"  
>"With wings!"<br>Sasuke face palmed himself and Naruko heard a cough come from behind her. Gulping she then slowly turned around.  
>"You must really like getting these, don't you?" Their teacher smiled as he handed her another pink slip. Naruko whined.<br>"Not again!"  
>"And one for you too Uchiha."<br>Sasuke snatched the pink slip from the teacher. He then glared at Naruko. Great, now he was in trouble too.

-

"God damn it! I'm gonna be late AGAIN and it's all YOUR fault!"  
>Naruko began yelling at Sasuke as they walked to their usual lunch spot. Sasuke raised a brow.<br>"Five a clock?"  
>"…how do you-?"<br>"I was trying to meet up with you, remember?"  
>"You were stalking me?"<br>"No, meeting up with."  
>"Following me."<br>"Meeting up."  
>Wasn't it all the same thing?<p>

"What is it your doing at five anyways?"  
>"Work."<br>"You have a job?"  
>Not that she was proud of it but yeah, yeah she did. Will more like 'he' had a job. Since Naruko's parents died she was living with her godfather Jiraiya. He wasn't bad, but in order to stay Naruko needed to work for him. Jiraiya was the proud owner of the Hidden Leaf, which was one of the hugest host clubs around. So you can guess what it was Naruko did. She'd go straight to the club right after school, transform into a boy and go flirt with middle aged woman. That was basically the story of her life. Which kinda sucked.<p>

"Is it really all that surprising?"  
>Naruko asked as she saw Sasuke's expression.<br>"Well, no, I guess not. It's just… How is it your able to jog every morning before school, go to school, keep up with homework, go to work and still be as energetic as you are without being exhausted?"  
>The one benefits of the curse, to never need sleep. No seriously, she was up 24 hours a day. Otherwise what would be the point of the curse if you just slept through one of the phases?<br>"…Caffeine. Lots and lots of caffeine. That and I don't take AP classes like you do."  
>To Sasuke this girl was insane.<p>

"Speaking of AP classes, how are those going?"  
>Naruko grinded knowing how much Sasuke hated them. Sasuke sighed. They shared morning classes, but everything after lunch they had no classes together. Mainly because his parents wouldn't let him have it any other way.<br>"Boring as hell."  
>"Aw, there there." She patted his back "It'll all be done soon…for like a week." She then burst out laughing. Sasuke's parents even made him take Summer school even though he was so damn smart. Sasuke groaned. It was no wonder why Sasuke was such an emo, he had no life.<br>"Shut up." The bell ringed and they both got up from their seats "See yeah at detention." Sasuke commented as he waved off. Naruko sighed.  
>"Yeah…at detention."<p>

-

They mainly just sat there, bored as hell. Normally it would be Naruko who would do something about it but this time it was Sasuke, which was odd.  
>"So, about the boy…"<br>"You're seriously still going on about that?"  
>"Why not?"<br>"Why to begin with?"  
>Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.<br>"I don't know. There's just something about him that makes me want to see him again."  
>Naruko snorted.<br>"Dude, you sound like a boy in love."  
>Love? Not that Sasuke didn't believe in love, he had his fair share of secret boyfriends and sex, but… love at first sight? Well, the blond WAS hot…<p>

"Hellooooo?" Naruko was waving her hand in his face "You feeling okay? You're face is all red."  
>"Hn."<br>"…I hate when you do that."  
>"Space out?"<br>"Hn."  
>Sasuke chuckled.<p>

Naruko glanced at the clock and began tapping her pencil impatiently. She didn't want to be late again. The minute the teacher stood up and told them they could go, Naruko bolted like there was no tomorrow. It wasn't until a little later that she noticed something.  
>"The hell Sasuke!" She yelled as Sasuke had caught up to her "What are you doing!?"<br>"Following you."  
>"Stalker!"<br>"No following."  
>"What the hells the difference!?"<br>This was bad. She couldn't let Sasuke find out where she worked. Not only because it was embarrassing but…he was already onto her male counter part. She groaned.  
>"Fine, call it what you want. Why are you following me?"<br>"Simple. I wanna see if I meet the boy again. That and I'm curious where you work."  
>"Then go back to where you saw him last, dumb ass!"<br>Sasuke twitched at that, but continued following. When Naruko realized he wasn't gonna leave her any time soon, she ran even faster, leaving Sasuke to bite the dust.  
>"Hey!"<br>Sasuke yelled, but it didn't matter, she couldn't hear him anyways.

-

"YOUR LATE AGAIN!"  
>Naruko winced as Jiraiya began yelling at her.<br>"I'm sorry! I had to stay after school again!"  
>He sighed.<br>"Whatever, just change already. You've kept the ladies waiting long enough."  
>And with that and an orange poof of smoke Naruko was transformed into a boy. He then proceeded to change into his host uniform. Once he walked out he was about to apologize to his customers for being late but they were all huddling around near a door. Curious he decided to walk over.<br>"What going on?"  
>Once the women saw him they parted way and Naruto froze.<br>"Why hello." Sasuke smirked as he walked up to him and took one of Naruto's hands "My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Then placed a kiss on it. "It's an honor to finally meet you."  
>The women squealed in delight but Naruto was lost in the depths of despair and seer horror. What was Sasuke doing here?!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Why I'm I having to serve Sasuke tea again? Naruto thought as he began pouring him tea. But he kept smiling around him anyways. Sasuke didn't know who he was…yet. He gulped, this was horrible. Were as Sasuke was enjoying himself. Yep, the boy was real. Real fine. He couldn't take his eyes off him and licked his lips. Never had the young Uchiha felt such strong urge to rape someone before. Could you blame him? Have you seen that ass? It was damn sexy. Naruto turned around and walked over with the drinks.

"Here you go," he smiled as he handed Sasuke the drink and sat across from him "Rose Lavender Tea."  
>Sasuke took a sniff. It smelt nice, but what a weird thing to put into a drink.<br>"Why rose and lavender?"  
>"Because when these herbs are blended together they have a very soothing effect. Helps calm people."<br>To prove his point he then took a sip of his own cup. He really needed it. Sasuke too took a sip. It wasn't too bad… but tea wasn't his cup of joe.

"So," Naruto began a conversation "Why you here?"  
>As if just realizing something Sasuke began looking around.<br>"I saw her come in here…" He then turned to face Naruto "Does Naruko work here?"  
>Naruto chuckled a little nervously. What was he gonna say?<br>"Uh, Naruko? Nooo…"  
>"Then why did she come in here?"<br>"She's…related to the boss. Yeah, uh, she does errands and stuff…B-but she doesn't like 'work work' here. Yeah know?"  
>He chuckled again and rubbed the back of his neck hopping Sasuke would buy it. I mean, it's not like he completely lied about it. Some of it was true…<p>

"What's your name?"  
>"Huh? Oh uh, it's Naruto."<br>"…are you related to her?"  
>Didn't I already answer this? He thought to himself a little annoyed.<br>"Who?" Naruto decided to play dumb anyways hoping Sasuke would just drop it already.  
>"Naruko. You guys look alike and you have very similar names."<br>He did have a point. Damn it. What was he supposed to say? The truth? Ha! Fat chance!  
>"You go to her school right? Please don't cause her trouble."<br>"Wha-?" Sasuke was a little taken aback. He was her friend for crist sake! "What makes you think that I would?"  
>"You just 'happen' to see her go in here and decided to, what, come in and say hi? Do you honestly think she wanted you to know about this?"<br>Sasuke felt a ping at his heart. Wow, this guy sure knew how to make him look like a total ass. Weren't host supposed to, oh I don't know, make you feel better about your self? Not worsen?  
>"…sorry."<br>Naruto smiled genially.  
>"It's alright."<br>He knew Sasuke meant well. That and he knew Sasuke was a good person. Sasuke wouldn't go around telling people. Meanwhile Sasuke's stomach was doing flips. God that was a gorgeous smile.

Meanwhile girls would glance every now and then at the two boys. Who wouldn't? They were two very gorgeous boys. It didn't take long for Jiraiya to notice. He also noticed the women were calling their other lady friends over. Something about having two hot boys with one another was bring more people into his club. Then he remembered something. Something he saw in an anime Naruto showed him. Ironicly it was called Oran Host Club, which if you couldn't get from the title alone, was about a host club. Yes, Jiraiya remembered that there were twin hosts that lured girls into the club by hitting on each other. Was…was this the same thing? Was it because Naruto was hosting for a boy that it was bringing more customers? Because it LOOKED like Naruto was flirting with another man? If talking alone was doing this much…

"Take it you don't like tea?"  
>Naruto chuckled noticing Sasuke hadn't even touched his cup since he took the first sip.<br>"…it wasn't bad."  
>"If you want something else, just ask."<br>Can I have you? Sasuke thought to himself. He clinched onto his pant leg, hoping that it would somehow reduce his urgues. When Naruto saw that he took it differently. He got up, walked behind Sasuke and began rubbing his shoulders.  
>"Relax, there's no need to be nervous."<br>Sasuke's grip loosen and gave into the soothing sensation. This…this felt nice. But it didn't really help sense it made him want Naruto even more.

Now none of the ladies were paying attention to their hosts. They were all lost in the sense of sweetness that was coming off of the two boys.  
>"They look like a couple!"<br>"They look perfect together."  
>"I'd pay just to see them kiss."<br>That got Jiraiya's attention. People would seriously pay for something like that?  
>"How much exactly?"<br>The lady then showed Jiraiya $200 (keep in mind these are very rich retired middle age woman). The sound of a cashier machine went through Jiraiya's head. He turned around and started walking over to the boys.

Once Naruto was done he sat down right next to Sasuke.  
>"Feel better?"<br>Not as good as he was about to feel. Right after Naruto had said that Jiraiya came up from behind and gave Naruto the slightest nudge which caused him to lean in and kiss Sasuke on the lips. Girls went wild and Jiraiya smirked, something told him he was going to get a lot more than just 200 extra dollars. Naruto pulled back, face completely red from embarrassment.  
>"I-I-I-I"<br>Naruto was trying to apologize but his brain couldn't think straight. All that kept going through his head was, holly shit, holly shit, holly shit! I just kissed my best friend! What the hell! Whaaaa!

Sasuke on the other hand was having a whole other reaction. His cock twitched. Naruto just looked so fuckable right now. Sasuke cupped Naruto's chin, which in turn made Naruto stop talking, and planted a kiss on him. Naruto's eye's widened. Wha-? What was going on? Sasuke placed a hand on his chest and was slightly pushing him down onto the couch. What was Sasuke doing? Sasuke's other hand weaved into Naruto's hair and slightly pressed Naruto's head closer to his. No no no no no! Naruto placed his own hands on Sasuke's chest and tried to push him off. But Sasuke was gonna have none of that. He nibbled Naruto's bottom lip, confused Naruto opened his mouth  
>"What are you-?!"<br>And Sasuke dove his tong into his mouth. Shocked Naruto clinched his hands on Sasuke's shirt. He made noices of confusion but after a while it started dying down. Wha-? What was going on? His mind was getting all fuzzy. Why…why did this feel good? He moaned. Wait, no no no no NO! Naruto pushed Sasuke away and was reduced to a panting mess. Sasuke was his best friend! Not his lover!

"Way to go boys!" Jiraiya cheered.  
>Naruto jerked his head towards him.<br>"You damn perv!"  
>"Oh I wouldn't talk if I were you lover boy."<br>If Naruto could blush even more he would. He tried getting up, but Sasuke was still hovering above him. Not sure what else to do he got on his elbows and leaned away from Sasuke looking down in embarrassment. Sasuke smirked. This boy was gonna be his.  
>"I want a job."<br>Naruto jerked and looked up at him. No! Don't you dare!  
>"Done!" Jiraiya yelled merely.<br>Sasuke looked down at Naruto.  
>"Looks like were going to be seeing a lot more of each other, huh?"<br>Naruto made a small whimper. Why was this happening to him?


	4. Chapter 4

"The hell Sasuke!" Naruko began hitting Sasuke with her bag first thing in the morning "Why did you kiss him!?"  
>Sasuke chuckled as he heard the girls around him gasp.<br>"He bumped into me."  
>"Bumped into you my ass! How does it explain how your tong got inside?!"<br>Sasuke couldn't stop smirking. This was fun.  
>"He opened his mouth which allowed my tong to slip in."<br>"Why would you do that!?"  
>"Cause I can."<br>"You damn cocky bastered!"  
>Naruko was pissed and flustered. The teme was actually enjoying her suffering!<p>

"Speaking of him, why haven't you ever intruded him to me before?"  
>Cause I can't? Naruko thought to herself.<br>"Because he doesn't go to our school."  
>"So?"<br>"So what. Sides, now that you got the god damn job you're going to be seeing him a lot anyways. There's no need for introductions."  
>Sasuke dazed a little. Oh yeah, he got a job at the host job. He smiled. Naurko just stared at him dully.<br>"You're not seriously thinking about him right now are you?"  
>"Maybe."<br>Naruko face palmed herself. Great, her best friend was falling for her male half. …wait.

"You're gay?"  
>"Wasn't it kinda obvious?"<br>"If it was I wouldn't of asked!" she then pondered a bit "though, I guess it does explain why you never went out with any girls…"  
>"…he doesn't have a girlfriend does he?"<br>"Wha-? No!"  
>Sasuke smirked.<br>"Good."  
>Then it dawned on her. Shit, she thought to herself, she should of said yes. Uhg, she couldn't think straight with everything that was going on!<p>

"…You're not gonna tell anyone…are you?"  
>"That Naruto doesn't have a girlfriend?"<br>"No, not that. That well…you know."  
>No Sasuke wasn't going to go around and tell other people about Naruko's personal life…Naruto on the other hand,<br>"If you get Naruto to go out with me."  
>Naruko blinked a few times.<br>"Come again?"  
>"I won't tell, if Naruto goes on a date with me."<br>"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY BLACKMAILING ME!?"  
>"Yes."<br>"You got to be kidding me! You're supposed to be my FRIEND!"  
>"I still am, but there is also a really hot guy on the line."<br>"He's not even that hot!"  
>"That proves it."<br>"Proves what?"  
>"You're lesbian."<br>"No I am not!"  
>"No straight girl would say Naruto wasn't."<br>"Well I hate to burse your ego but I just did!"  
>The bell rings but they didn't move. Naruko sighed.<br>"You seriously want me to set you up with a date?"  
>"Well, yeah."<br>"With a boy, who looks a lot like me."  
>"Yep."<br>"…that seriously doesn't bother you?"  
>"Nope."<br>Naruko groaned. Why? Why was this happening to her?

-

'hey male self do you wanna have a date with your best friend?' she began talking to herself inside her head 'ah hell no! He's my best friend you sick freak.' She banged her head on her desk. This was weird. She never thought of dating with her friend before. Not that he was bad looking but…he was her friend! That and he wanted to date her male self. …she still couldn't get over the fact that Sasuke was gay. She glanced back at him. He was writing something down so he didn't notice. Sasuke gay… nope, she still couldn't see it. There was nothing about Sasuke that screamed 'I'm fabulous'.

She turned back in her seat and scribbled something down then turned around and threw a piece of paper at Sasuke. Sasuke noticed and read the note.  
>'how did you find out you were gay?'<br>He wrote on the note and flicked it back at Naruko.  
>'I never liked girls'<br>She wrote and tossed it right back  
>'Hey!'<br>Sasuke snickered then wrote again.  
>'except you. But I don't like you in that sort of way. I just like guys'<br>Naruko understood. Naruko felt a little bad though. How come she couldn't figure out what she liked? Was it because she had to change genders all the time?

-

"Naruko? Can I talk to you for a sec?"  
>Naruko just sat there and looked at her. Since when did Sakura want to talk to her? This chick wouldn't even give her the time of day.<br>"Whyyyy?"  
>Sakura twitched. She obviously didn't want to talk to her either.<br>"Could you just come with me?"  
>Naruko shrugged her shoulders, got up and followed Sakura out the door. Sasuke raised a brow. He knew this was suspicious too.<p>

Once they were somewhere no one could hear them, Sakura put her hands on her hips and looked at Naruko.  
>"Okay spill, who's this guy Sasuke kissed?"<br>Naruko blushed. She heard that?  
>"Oh uuh…just some boy…"<br>"Does he go to this school?"  
>"Noooo."<br>"Did he really just bump into Sasuke? Was the kiss was just an accident?"  
>Naruko looked down and twiddled her thumbs. Why was this conversation making her so nervious?<br>"Well the first kiss was…"  
>"First?" She asked annoyed "You mean there was a second kiss?"<br>"Yeah…"

Hold on, Naruko just realized something, why was she even telling her all this?  
>"Now if you'll excuse me..."<br>She was about to leave but Sakura punched the wall right in front of her making Naruko freeze in position. HOLLY #$%!  
>"What the fuck-!?"<br>"I'm not done."  
>Naruko shivered. This chick was nuts!<br>"Now," She cracked her knuckles "Who is the boy?"  
>"I-" Naruko gulped "I'm not telling."<p>

Sakura raised her arm and Naruko brought hers up in order to defend her from the for coming punch, but nothing happened. Naruko lowered her arms and saw that Sasuke had grabbed hold of Sakura's hand.  
>"S-Sasuke? Wha-What are you-?"<br>"Leave. NOW."  
>Sakura got teary eyed and ran off. Naruko leaned against the wall and slid down sitting on the floor. Sasuke noticed and squatted down in front of her.<br>"You okay?" Naruko was quite. Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry."  
>Naruko looked up at him in confusion.<br>"Why? It's not your fault that she's such ah bitch."  
>Sasuke smiled and Naruko felt her heart speed up.<br>"Come on." He offered her his hand "Let's go eat lunch."  
>She took his hand and they walked off to the cafeteria hand in hand.<p>

"So, about Naruto-"  
>"Seriously, you wanna bring that up now?"<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke stood at the middle of the town square. He checked his watch, he was an hour early. He knew he was early but….Was Naruto really gonna show up? He turned on his iphone and began playing games while waiting. He was failing miserably.

"Weeee!" Sasuke turned to the sound of the voice. "Look at the little bird go!"  
>Sasuke smiled. Naruto was half an hour early.<br>"Ever played?"  
>"Nah, but I've heard of Angry Birds. See plushies of them all the time."<br>Sasuke chuckled and Naruto clapped his hands.  
>"So, where we going?"<br>"I was thinking of the mall."  
>"Sounds great."<p>

As they were heading to the mall Naruto couldn't help but feel a little nervous. What was the big deal? They were just hanging out...ish. Naruto sighed.  
>"First time on a date?"<br>"Wha-?! Nooo!" Naruto waved his hands in defense. "I've been on plenty!"  
>"Ah huh."<br>Sasuke was still smirking at him. He so wasn't buying Naruto's obvious lie. Naruto pouted.  
>"Okay so what if I've never been on a date."<br>"Actually it means a lot. Means I get to be your first."  
>Naruto blushed and avoided making eye contact. Taking advantage of the situation, Sasuke walked right next to him and held his hand. Naruto's blush deepened.<br>"Teme…"

Teme? …was it just coincidence that he would call him the very same thing Naruko would? Guess it could happen. They were a lot a like…  
>"Wanna go get some ramen while we're there?"<br>Naruto's eyes lit up  
>"Ah hellz yeah! Let's go!"<br>Naruto started running towards the building dragging Sasuke along. Yep, they were a LOT alike.

-

"That was delicious!"  
>Naruto cheered happily as they walked out of the building. Sasuke was still picturing the way Naruto ate his ramen. Naruto looked even more delicious than any of the food there. Sasuke wanted to eat him up. But he refrained himself. He didn't want to rape the blond…well he did, but-<p>

"Where to now?"  
>Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and noticed a stain on Naruto's shirt.<br>"Let's go get you a new top."  
>"Huh? Why?"<br>Sasuke pointed at the stain and Naruto lifted his shirt to get a better view. Which in turn gave Sasuke a wonderful view as well. The dope had a nice set of abs. Oh what he would do to have that man underneath him….  
>"Aw man! This was my favorite shirt!"<br>Sasuke raised a brow.  
>"You wore your favorite shirt for me?"<br>Naruto blushed.  
>"…no?"<p>

Naruto felt stupide. Why did he go out of his way to look nice? Then he remembered how Sasuke had saved him from Sakura. Oh yeah, he decided to give Sasuke a chance after that…b-but it was still weird!

Sasuke smiled. He felt happy that Naruto was actually going on a date with him, even though he had to blackmail Naruko to do it. Which mind you, was totally worth it.  
>"If I have to get new cloths then so do you!"<br>Sasuke blink a few times.  
>"Why? My cloths are clean."<br>"But you look so…Goth. Do you have any other clothing that isn't black?"  
>Sasuke had to actually think about that. He did have this one navy blue shirt he used to wear…<br>"If you don't know I say it's time to change your wardrobe."  
>Sasuke rolled his eyes.<br>"Whatever dope."  
>"Hey! Don't call me that!"<br>Sasuke chuckled and walked into the mall.

"…I said change your wardrobe."  
>"Your point?"<br>"Why are we in Hot Topic?"  
>"I figured we get you more fitting pants."<br>Naruto's eye grew wide and he took a step back.  
>"Oh no you don't. You are not getting me in those tight ass skinny jeans!"<br>"Oh really?" Sasuke started walking towards him "You really think you can stop me?"  
>Naruto's back hit the back of the wall and Sasuke's hands were pinning him in place. Naruto gulped, there wasn't much escape options.<br>"T-teme…"  
>"Dope."<br>"I am not getting into those pants, you can't make me!"  
>Sasuke merely smiled at him for a while, then grabbed him by the wrist and started dragging him through the store.<p>

"These would look nice."  
>Sasuke commented as he pulled out some pants. Naruto just continued to squirm and tried to brake out of Sasuke's grasp.<br>"This isn't funny teme! Let go!"  
>"Hmm, no."<br>He took another pair of pants. Naruto shivered. He hated those kind of pants! What was wrong with his loose fitting ones? They were comfy!

Once Sasuke selected the pants, he dragged Naruto to the changing area and shoved him into a changing booth along with the cloths. After a while though, Sasuke grew tired of waiting and knocked on Naruto's door.  
>"Have you at least tried one on?"<br>"No."  
>Sasuke twitched.<br>"No?"  
>"Teme, I told you I wasn't gonna wear them!"<br>Sasuke sighed.  
>"I didn't want to have to do this but…"<br>Naruto gulped but then realized something, his door was locked. Sasuke couldn't get in. Or so he thought. Sasuke went down and went through the gap underneath the door. Naruto blushed.  
>"You're not serious-"<br>"Oh yes I am." Sasuke came up to him and unbuttoned his pants never once taking his eyes off of him. "And you're not going to escape." then jerked them down. Naruto squeaked. Sasuke of course caught a peek. He was wearing red silky boxers. Sasuke licked his bottom lip then bit it. He wanted to jump on the blond, but figured it would be rude to rape someone on their first date.

"I CAN GET DRESSED MYSELF!"  
>Naruto yelled embarrassed. Sasuke smirked as he watch Naruto turn around and start putting on one of the pants.<br>"…it's too tight."  
>"Nope, fits you perfectly."<br>"I can barely move."  
>"You'll wear into it."<br>"…will you stop looking at me like that!"  
>He couldn't help it, Naruto look damn hot.<br>Naruto sighed.  
>"Okay okay I tried one, can we go now?"<br>Sasuke nodded. He was content. He didn't want to make Naruto too uncomfortable; sides, he got to peek at Naruto's underwear. They walked out and Sasuke paid for Naruto's pants.

"…where are we?"  
>"It's called GAP."<br>"...Crap?"  
>"No GAP."<br>"We'll it all looks like crap."  
>"Just because everythings not black doesn't mean it's crap."<br>Now it was time to get Sasuke new clothing. Sasuke though was unamused and was about to walk out of the store.  
>"Hey!" Naruto grabbed his hand. "You made me try on your weird cloths now you have to try on mine!"<br>Sasuke though wasn't paying attention. Well he was, but not to Naruto's words. He was too bussy taking in the fact that Naruto had free willingly held his hand. He looked up at Naruto.  
>"Fine."<br>Naruto smiled and dragged Sasuke around the store.

"I think you would look good in jeans."  
>"I have jeans."<br>"Have any that aren't attached to your skin?"  
>Sasuke chuckled and let Naruto continue on. He looked so cute when he was contemplating. The little expressions he'd make while say 'no' or 'maybe' made him look so irresistible!<br>"Okay I think this is enough. Lets go try them on."  
>Naruto then lead Sasuke to the changing rooms. Sasuke went in and changed and came out for Naruto to see.<br>"Wow, those look really good on you."  
>Of course he looked good, he was an Uchiha. But…cloths that came from a place call GAP? Really? Sasuke tugged at his pants a little. He hatted to admit it but, he actually did like the loose fitting jeans. They weren't huge like those wanna be gangsters ones; they were just right. Easy to move in and yet still fitting to accent Sasuke's incredible bod. He was also wearing a white shirt with a chain like design on it.<p>

Sasuke smirked and walked up to the blond, leaning down to whisper in his ear  
>"Of course, you picked them out."<br>Naruto blushed and looked down. Did he have to be so close? Naruto turned and head towards the cash register, escaping from Sasuke.  
>"L-lets just pay and go…"<br>Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's reaction and followed.

They were now just walking along in the store until Naruto's phone started buzzing.  
>"Shit." Naruto had completely forgot to keep track of time "I gotta go."<br>Sasuke didn't like knowing Naruto had to go but, he understood. He wasn't going to just let him go just like that though. As soon as Naruto put his phone in his back pocket Sasuke cupped his chin and lifted Naruto into a kiss. Not on the lips though, on the forehead. He didn't want to freak Naruto out. That and he wanted another date.  
>"See yeah around?"<br>Naruto blushed.  
>"Y-yeah."<br>"Say, next weekend?"  
>Naruto chuckled.<br>"Can you seriously wait that long?"  
>He did have a point…<br>"Tomorrow?"  
>Naruto smiled.<br>"Nah, I like the idea of you torturing your self to wait."  
>Sasuke smirked devilishly<br>"If you do that, the next time I see you I won't hold anything back."  
>Naruto blushed again only in a much deeper shade of color. Naruto's phone buzzed again and he turned around and started running off.<br>"Bey Sasuke!"  
>Sasuke chuckled as he saw Naruto run off. Once he was gone though Sasuke sighed.<p>

"He's right, what am I going to do until then? …Guess I could always torture Naruko."  
>Yeah, he thought to himself, that sounded like a good idea. He too then walked off.<p>

"…WHAT THE F&$ !"  
>Sakura screamed out loud once Sasuke was no longer in sight.<br>"Told you he was gay."  
>Ino commented as she took a sip of her drink.<br>Sakura turned around and glared at her.  
>"No, no he's not! It's that blonds fault! We have to stop him!"<br>"And how do you propose doing that?"  
>Sakura smirked.<br>"First we find Naruko."


	6. Chapter 6

"For the last time no!" Naruko yelled "I will not give you his number!"  
>"Why?" Sasuke pouted.<br>"Because I am not Carly Rae Jepsen!"

Sasuke had been following Naruko all morning asking for Naruto's number. Which was driving Naruko nuts. She had to change the damn topic.  
>"Sooo…how was the date?"<br>She face palmed her inner self. Smooth, real smooth.  
>"Amazing." Sasuke smiled.<br>Naruko's heart speed up.  
>"R-really?"<br>"I mean, yeah all we did was try on cloths but I caught a peek at his underwear."  
>Naruko's face exploded red. That wasn't quite what Naruko wanted to hear.<br>"You sick bastered!" She began hitting Sasuke with her bag.  
>Sasuke couldn't stop laughing. He knew that would make her angry. They were after all, siblings (or so he thinks…).<br>"It was red."  
>"Shut up!"<br>"Silky I think."  
>"I said shut up Teme!"<p>

The bell ringed and they started heading to class.  
>"Silky red."<br>"…remember that time I told you to shut up?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Shut up."

-

Naruko wasn't able to focus in her class. Why?  
>'He saw my underwear!?'<br>Naruko slammed her head onto her desk. How humiliating! She glanced back at Sasuke.  
>'…I wonder what kind of underwear he wears'<br>Naruko then shook her head like a wet dog. No she was not just thinking that just now! Sasuke is her best friend!

Speaking of underwear, care to guess what Sasuke was thinking about?  
>Sasuke was looking out a window and was daydreaming of a certain blond. He was wearing the cloths Sasuke had bought him and he was molding for him.<br>"It's still too tight…" Naruto mumbled.  
>Sasuke smirked and walked up to the blond.<br>"Then let me help you take it off…"  
>Naruto blushed and turned around to try to escape but Sasuke trapped him in a hug. Naruto squeaked and Sasuke began kissing down his neck. Naruto moaned and Sasuke's smirk grew wider as he began unbuttoning Naruto's pants. His cute little blond wasn't going to escape.<p>

The bell ringed which woke Sasuke from his trance.  
>"…god damn it." He mumbled to himself. So much for the whole 'no escaping' thing.<br>He got up from his seat and walked over to Naruko. They only had two more classes together until lunch.

"Did you get anything the teacher was saying today?" Naruko asked.  
>Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.<br>"Wasn't paying attention."  
>Naruko blinked a few times.<br>"You, Mr. Straight Ace student, not paying attention in class?" She placed her hand on his forehead. "You okay?"  
>Sasuke rolled his eyes.<br>"More than fine."  
>"More than fine?"<br>"I was thinking about Naruto."  
>Normally he wouldn't talk to people about his love life, because it was embarrassing, but not with Naruko. He could tell her anything.<br>Naruko blushed. He was…thinking about me? No you dumb ass! He was thinking about your male form!

Naruko coughed.  
>"So he's really all that great huh?"<br>"Yeah, he's perfect."  
>"…you hardly know him."<br>"Actually I feel like I do. Even if we've only been together for a couple of days I feel like I've known him for even longer."  
>You have… Naruko thought dully.<br>"…you don't mind do you?"  
>That question took Naruko by surprise.<br>"Mind what?"  
>"Me dating your brother."<br>Naruko blushed.  
>"Not like you need MY promision."<br>"Yeah, but you are my friend. I don't want you to be uncomfortable about it."  
>Friend…<br>"What if I said it did?"  
>Sasuke was silent.<br>"Do you?"  
>Naruko twiddled her figures.<br>"…what if I said I wanted to date Itachi?"  
>"Aw hell no!" Then Sasuke got it. "Wait, that's how you feel?"<br>"You're my friend Sasuke. It's kinda weird."  
>Sasuke was silent and they went to their next class.<p>

-

Once again Sasuke wasn't paying to his teacher. He was too bussy thinking about what Naruko said to him. She didn't seem 100% against it, but he could at least understand why it would be weird for her. He was her best friend and the person he was dating was her brother. Sasuke pondered. He didn't want to make Naruko uncomfortable or end up losing their friendship; but he didn't want to dump Naruto just to keep it. Sasuke sighed. What was he gonna do?


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke was now hanging by the school. He didn't normally do this, but since Naruko went to the host club and Sasuke started working there he figured they could start going together. Sasuke text her.  
>'Where are you?'<br>'On my way to Host'  
>Welp, so much for that idea. Sasuke sighed. Maybe he should of told her during their lunch. Oh well. Closing his phone he then preceded going towards the host club.<p>

"He's here!"  
>Women began squealing as Sasuke walked into the building. Normally it never bothered him, but…these were middle aged ladies. It's kinda creepy seeing middle age women squeal. But Sasuke composed himself and didn't let this disturbance show. It was after all his job to make these people happy and giving them what they wanted. …speaking of getting what you want, Sasuke began looking around the room, where was Naruto?<p>

"Ah good, you're here." Jiraiya cheered as he handed him some clothing. "Go put these on."  
>Sasuke sighed and walked into the nearest bathroom to change. It wasn't bad, he noted to himself as he looked over his uniform. Black business pants, a button up white long sleeve shirt, and a vest that was black on the back but dark silky blue on the front. But as he put on said uniform he noticed something. He looked like a waiter for a high in fancy restraint. He unbuttoned the top buttons above the vest and smirked. Much better.<p>

He then walked out and all the ladies in the room went ga ga over him, and lets face it, who wouldn't?  
>"Alright, since you're new let me go over a few things before we get started." Jiraiya began going over the rules. "Rule number one, ladies are always right."<br>"…uh-"  
>"Okay let me rephrase that. Women are always right even when there wrong."<br>Sasuke looked at him dumbfoundedly. Jiraiya sighed. As handsome as Sasuke was it was clear that he didn't have a clue about women.  
>"It's like this. Say someone is telling you about a fight they had with their partner or friend. Whatever opinion they may have, so long as they are our customers, is right. …even when you think it's wrong."<br>"So in other words…lie your ass off?"  
>"Meh, we prefer the term 'understanding'."<br>Sasuke nodded.

"Rule number two, shut up unless asked. Never interrupt a lady. The only time you should talk is when they end their conversation with a question."  
>"Wait hold on, does that mean I can pretty much ignore everything until the very end of the conversation?"<br>"Well, yes and no. Some people can get away with it but…hmm…think of it like a lecture at school. You don't have to pay attention really, but you still want to seem like you are so you don't get in trouble." He then leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "But I'd advice picking out key things that are being mentioned or repeated, because I can guarantee there will be a quiz on said material."  
>Sasuke was taking everything in. This man's words were pure gold! Hell with the job he could use that rule in the real world! It was incredibly useful!<p>

"Rule number three-"  
>"How many rules are there?"<br>"What did I just say about interrupting?"  
>"Never to interrupt a lady. Oh…Ohps." Sasuke smirked.<br>Jiriaya twitched. Cocky little brat wasn't he?  
>"Rule number three, no matter how depressing the customer is, do not go into depressing conversations. They're here to be happy."<br>"But aren't they gonna wanna talk about why they're upset?"  
>"Oh and they well, trust me. It's okay for them to talk about sad things, because it's good to let it out, but never let it get further than that. Let them spill it out, offer them a drink and bring up another subject that distracts them from their dark gloomy life's."<br>"So are we like an escape from reality to them?"  
>"That's exactly what we are. Hell we're heaven."<br>"I don't think heaven charges people."  
>"Oh they do, why else do you think all those nice people are the only ones who get to go? Because being nice is a lot of work."<p>

"Speaking of heaven-" both Sasuke and Jiriaya turned around to face Naruto who was walking up to them as he was buttoning the button on his sleeve "Rule number four NEVER bring up religion….or politics."  
>"Rule number five?" Jiriaya asked.<br>"You're customer is mother friken Aphrodite. Male or female, they are a god who deserves to be treated with the endmost respect. That and they are beautiful."  
>"Flirting is one of the key things in hosting." Jiraya began explaining. "There is no person on earth who doesn't like a complement. Sadly though not too many people get any. That's what we're for."<br>"To give them what they want?"  
>"That's what they're paying us for!" Jiriaya cheered. "Now!" he slapped the two boys backs "Go make me some dough!"<p>

-

My checks hurt, Sasuke whined to himself. He had been smiling for what seemed like hours and it was really starting to get to him.  
>"-and then she was like all 'whatever' and that was that. I don't know what do you think?"<br>Rule number one, ladies are always right. Two, shut up until asked and pick up key things so you seem like you were paying attention. Key things: Sally, loaning, money and work.  
>"I think your right. Sally should work so that she understands just how valuable money truly is."<br>The single mother Sasuke was talking to blushed. Sasuke's inner self sighed in relief. So far so good. Okay rule number three do not go into depressing conversations. Four no religion or politics…politics involves money right? Let's change the subject. Rule number five, flirt flirt and flirt some more.

"It's hard to believe a young woman such as your self would have a child."  
>She then giggled and waved her hand in a 'oh you' sort of way. But Sasuke was actually kinda serious about that. The lady would have had to of been in her early teens for the ages to match up.<br>"I know Sally and I get into fights every now and then but she's a good girl. She's-"  
>And tuning off. Sasuke continued to face the lady he was talking to but his eyes began to wonder. He then found what he was looking for, his irresistible blond. He smiled as he saw Naruto smile to the person he was talking to.<p>

"He's not bad…but he's obviously not here for the job."  
>Jiriaya smiled.<br>"I know."  
>Tsunade sighed. She didn't own or share the host club but she was the club's official money handler. Her pay check souly depended on them making money. So she had to make sure everything was perfect or better. Which was why at times she was often confused as either the clubs manager or vise.<br>"If he's not here for the ladies he shouldn't be here at all."  
>"Ah but he's here for him."<br>"I realize that but how is that gonna make us money?"  
>"It has come to my attention that the ladies here actually like seeing two men together."<br>Tsunade raised a brow.  
>"So they know he's gay?"<br>"Yep. Also for whatever reason girls think that talking to gay people means that they can relate more to them."  
>Tsunade snorted.<br>"Can't wait until they find out he knows absolutely nothing about shopping and sex in the city."  
>Jiriaya laughed.<p>

-

"Night ladies!"  
>Naruto cheered as he waved them good bey. Once the door shutted Sasuke slouched into the couch. Who knew that this could be such an exhausting job? Naruto walked to the couch and sat next to him.<br>"You did a great job today."  
>"I would say thanks, but I don't think you would know how well I did since you were focusing on your own job."<br>Naruto blushed and looked at the ground. Sasuke's eyes grew wide.  
>"Wait, you were actually paying attention to me?"<br>"I had to make sure to didn't miss up!" Naruto yelled as he turned his head away embarrassed. Sasuke smirked.  
>"Ah huuuuh."<br>"It's true! If you missed up I had to be able to cover up!"  
>"Then prove it-" he cupped Naruto's chin and tuned his face to face him "look me in the eyes and say it."<br>"Ah-" Gah! What the hell Teme! Naruto screamed to himself. "I-I-I-" He squinted his eyes "I needed to keep an eye on you incase you missed up!"  
>There was silence then Sasuke chuckled. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at him annoyingly.<br>"What?"  
>"You still haven't looked me in the eye."<br>Naruto punched him on the shoulder.  
>"Teme."<br>"Dope."

-

"Ino! We shouldn't go through here!"  
>"Ah shut up. It's no big deal."<br>"No big deal!?" Sakura began to yell "We're walking through a street full of strip joints and bars!"  
>Ino then stopped all movement which in turn made Sakura to hit her back.<br>"Ow! What the hell-?!"  
>"Look." Ino pointed. Following her gaze Sakura then gasped in surprise. There coming out of the Hidden Leaf host club was Sasuke and Naruto.<br>"He…HE WORKS AT A HOST CLUB!?"  
>"Wow…I wonder if Sasuke's parents know."<br>Sakura smirked.  
>"Or how many people know where Naruko's brother works…"<br>She chuckled devilishly. She had it, she finally had it. The perfect plan. Blackmail.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ah just the two I wanted to see."  
>Sakura smiled as she waked toward Sasuke and Naruko. Naruko glared at her and Sasuke sighed.<br>"What?"  
>"I just…wanted to clarify something…" she then took out some photos from her purse. "Is this you and Naruko's brother coming out of a host club?"<br>Naruko exploded red and Sasuke looked at her angrily. Bitch was gonna blackmail them.  
>"Maybe, maybe not. So?" Sasuke commented dully.<br>"So? Sasuke you can't be seen in a place like this!"  
>"...what were YOU doing at a place like that?"<br>Now Sakura was blushing.  
>"Sh-shut up! Point is your brother and Sasuke came out of there!"<br>"Broth- …why should I care?"  
>Sakura was a little taken a back.<br>"Do you want people to know your brother went to a place like that?"  
>"Do you want people knowing YOU went to a place that had that?"<br>Sakura was getting annoyed. She was supposed to be the one with the power.  
>"So? At least I wasn't IN there…"<p>

Sasuke sighed again. This chick…  
>"Sakura we have no business with you, so could you just-"<br>"I'm not done!"  
>Sasuke crossed his arms and began tapping his feet. Sakura knew this wasn't enough so it was time to take it to the next level.<br>"I know your going out with her brother. Does your parents?"  
>Sasuke's eyes grew wider. She wouldn't dare-<br>"What proff do you have on that?"  
>She didn't, but she saw them on there date so she knew she was right.<br>"This photo proves you've been there. But if you're going out with a guy you're not really doing it for the ladies. You're just doing it to get closer to him."  
>There was the slightest blush on Sasuke's face, so light in fact they both didn't really notice it, but it was still there. Sasuke coughed.<br>"Well….yeah."  
>Now Naruko was blushing. Sakura smirked.<br>"All I have to do is tell them that and they'll make you stay away from him."  
>"Like anyone would lesson to you."<br>"Who knows…should we test this theory?"  
>Sasuke gritted his teeth.<p>

Now Naruko sighed.  
>"Okay so you've got some blackmail on us. Howdy flipping do."<br>Sakura twitched. She really didn't have much on her.  
>"What about your parents?"<br>Naruko burst out laughing.  
>"Do you even know where I live? Hell for that matter, do you know where Sasuke lives?"<br>Sakura frowned. Of course she knew where Sasuke lived…she didn't bother stalking Naruko to find out where she lived though…

The bell ringed and Naruko and Sasuke started walking away.  
>"Hey! Just where do you think you're going!?"<br>"Uh, to class?"  
>"I'm not done!"<br>"Are you ever done?"  
>They ditched her. Fucking ditched her. Sakura clinched her fist. She wasn't gonna let this go.<p>

-

"She never did get around to telling us what she wanted."  
>Naruko pointed out as they talked during class.<br>"Isn't it kinda obvious? She wants me to date her."  
>Naruko rolled her eyes.<br>"Yes, yes, because everything revolves around you."  
>Sasuke smiled and raised a brow.<br>"Oh? And what do you think she wanted?"  
>"Hmm, who knows? Maybe she wanted a date with my 'brother'."<br>Sasuke frowned.  
>"Off limits."<br>Naruko looked at him confusingly.  
>"Huh?"<br>"He's taken."  
>"Since when?"<br>"Since last weekend."  
>"You two only went on a date! One date doesn't mean you're an item!"<br>"Unless you're an Uchiha. An Uchiha ALWAYS get what they want."  
>Naruko looked at him dully.<br>"Wow…just, wow."

Sasuke smirked. Yep, Naruto was definitely going to be his. Not some pink haired slut. Speaking of pink haired sluts, Sakura did bring something up.  
>"Do your parents know?"<br>Naruko expression changed. Sasuke realized he hit a nerve.  
>"They do don't they? Not happy I take-"<br>"They're dead Sasuke."  
>Sasuke was completely blown away.<br>"…do guys…live alone?"  
>Guys? Naruko thought to herself, oh yeah the whole 'brother' thing.<br>"No. We live with Jiraiya."  
>"Jiraiya." He said in complete disbelief "The pery host owner."<br>"Yep."  
>Sasuke shivered.<br>"I'm…I'm sorry…"  
>"Oh no biggy, I'm used to it."<br>"…you know, you guys can come over to my place whenever you guys want…"  
>Naruko was currently undergoing the 'aaww' moment. Never in all her time spent with Sasuke had she ever heard something so sweet.<br>"Thanks…I really mean it."  
>Sasuke smiled and rubbed her head.<br>"Anytime."

The bell ringed and they started walking off to their next class. But as they were walking they couldn't help but notice people looking at them.  
>"Sasuke? Why they all looking at us?"<br>"Sakura must of spread the rumor."  
>"…oh."<p>

And sure enough they noticed taped to the walls of the school was photo's of Sasuke and Naruto coming out of a host club. They were then stopped by a big cluster of girls. The one in front, known as Hinata, step forward.  
>"Is…is this true? I-Is he…r-really your b-brother?"<br>Naruko kinda felt bad. Hinata was her only female friend who also completely admired her.  
>"Y-yeah…"<br>Hinata glanced back at the photo she had taken down from the wall in her hands. Naruko felt a pain in her heart.  
>"Hinata I-"<br>Hinata jerked her head up and her eyes sparkled.  
>"WHAT'S HIS NAME!?"<br>Naruko was a little taken aback.  
>"Huh?"<br>"His name! How old is he? Is he taken? No probably not if he's at the host club…Can you introduce us!?"  
>"Wha-? Nah uh! I saw him first!" Another girl yelled in the cluster.<br>"No me!" Another girl yelled.  
>Soon the girls were all fighting. Sasuke and Naruko just stood there like idiots. What else could they do?<p>

"Uh ladies?" They all stopped what they were doing as they listen to what Naruko had to say. "He uh, does work there. At the host club. If you wanna meet him."  
>The girls got excited, some even squealed. The bell ringed and all the girls left. Naruko sighed in relief but then was smacked.<br>"Ow! The hell Teme!"  
>"Dope! Now they're all gonna go after MY Naruto!"<br>"He's not yours!"  
>"Ch, you keep telling your self that."<p>

The two of them headed off to class arguing all they way there; while Sakura, who was not to far away, was crushing a photo in her hand as Ino began laughing her ass off. She was gonna find a way to get back at that girl, but first, she needed to blackmail Sasuke.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke groaned. Again Naruko didn't wait for him after school and went to the host club alone only to meet a whole swarm of girls at the front door; girls from their school.  
>"Where is he?"<br>"Move over! I can't see!"  
>"Screw your eye sight!"<br>Sasuke began rubbing his templets. How the fuck was he supposed to get through the front door?

"Yeah, this obviously wasn't will thought out huh?"  
>Turning around he made eye contact with Naruto.<br>"Take it you were informed?"  
>"You could say that…not that the swarm of girls wasn't an obvious hint enough."<br>Sasuke snickered.  
>"So, how do we go in?"<br>"Well-" Naruto pushed Sasuke from the alley way and in plain sight. "You get their attention-" Which it did.  
>"Yeah?" Sasuke ask nervously as the girls began running over to him squealing and calling out his name.<br>"And I'll RUUUUUUUUN!" and with that Naruto bolted towards the now exposed entry way.  
>"WELL THANKS A LOT!" Sasuke yelled as he ran for dear life from the fan girls.<p>

-

"Sasuke you're-! …What the hell happened to you?"  
>Sasuke looked up at Jiriaya annoyed. His shirt was ruffled and buttons were lost exposing his chest. His hair was a helpless mess and his face was pink and red, pink from lipstick kisses and red from embarrassment.<br>"Don't ask…"  
>Naruto was balling in laughter. The look on Sasuke's face was priceless.<p>

"This is all YOUR fault."  
>"Yeah, and-?"<br>"You're gonna pay for it."  
>Naruto gulped as Sasuke walked towards him. Naruto slowly walked back.<br>"N-now Sasuke, they're gone now. Girls under 18 are not allowed in so we don't have to worry about-"  
>He was cut off. Sasuke pulled him close to him and kissed Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened and tried to push away but Sasuke placed a hand on his ass pulled him closer so that his crotch grinded against Sasuke's leg. He gasped in both shock and pleasure bliss allowing Sasuke to easily to slip his tong in Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned, this felt soo good. Sasuke smirked, he grinded him for a little while longer then pulled back from the kiss leaving a trail of saliva behind. Naruto, having lost all ability to stand, fell to the ground.<br>"There, now we're even."  
>Naruto then blushed as he realized what Sasuke had done. He left him with a hard on.<br>"SON OF A -!"  
>Sasuke was now laughing his ass off as he walked into the bathroom to change. Naruto just sat there embarrassed as hell and clinching his fist. Oooh he was gonna pay! …once he was able to move that is…<p>

-

As Sasuke was hosting he would glance over at Naruto and chuckle. Naruto was reduced to hosting with his legs crossed. There was no time for Naruto to go fix his problem and had to just bare with it. Naruto could feel Sasuke glance at him and twitched. 'Im going fucking kill him!' he screamed to himself.

"Okay ladies-" Jiriaya cheered. "Time to call it a day."  
>Girls moaned but walked willingly. Sasuke blinked a few times and faced him.<br>"How the hell did you do that?"  
>"Do what?"<br>"Get them to leave?"  
>Jiriaya sighed. Yep, this kid was defiantly gay.<p>

"Jiriaya Naruto!" Both turned around as Tsunade came into the room. "Tomorrow's the time. Naruto's gonna have to take some 'sick' days."  
>Naruto turned around and tried to sneak away but Jiriaya caught him by the collar just in time.<br>"Oh no you don't."  
>Sasuke raised an eyebrow.<br>"What's the time?"  
>There was a long awkward silence. Naruto glanced anywhere but at Sasuke's general direction. Like hell he was gonna try to explain this one.<br>"Well, uh, once a month girls have periods-"  
>"What's that got to do with Naruto?"<br>"When Naruko has her period Naruto undergoes similar symptoms." Jiriaya then looked Sasuke dead in the eyes "You could even say they were the SAME person."  
>Naruto jolted and froze.<br>"Yeah, yeah so they have a very strong bond."  
>Naruto gave a sigh of relief where as Jiriaya lowered his head and face palmed his inner self. This kid…<p>

"You did call him, right?"  
>Naruto glared at Tsunade. He hated HIM.<br>"Who?" Sasuke asked.  
>"You seriously think I'm gonna stay around when this shits going on? Ha! No. I hire someone else to do it."<br>"Again, who?"  
>"Let's just say…he's a VERY special nanny."<br>"…Like supper nanny?"  
>"Ha, worse."<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey-" He snapped his fingers pointing at Naruko "how's that curse going?"  
>"IMMA FUCKING KILL YOU!"<br>This is Kyuubi, the son of a bitch who gave Naruko the damn curse in the first place. Why? Well, one day Kyuubi was destroying the town and Naruko's dad thought 'this is got to stop'. So what did he do? He put a curse on him, which in turn made Kyuubi put a curse on his unborn child. Makes sense right? NO!

Kyuubi chuckled and took a needle out and injected the substance into Naruko's arm. This was what would prevent Naruko's male form from bleeding since boys aren't supposed to have periods.  
>"Okay you two, have fun!" Jiriaya cheered as he headed out the door with a stuffed suit case "Oh and, please try not to destroy the house this time…"<br>"FUCK YOU!" Naruko yelled as she threw a vase at Jiriaya but hit the shutting door instead. Yet you could faintly hear Jiriya yelling back,  
>"I'm not paying for that!"<br>Naruko yelled in aggravation and pain as Kyuubi snickered. Kyuubi liked the kid. True he put a curse on the kit, but that was because he wanted to get back at the dad, not at the kid. But he wasn't gonna give the cure because of it. Besides, it was more amusing this way.

Naruko jerked her head towards Kyuubi.  
>"And don't think I've forgotten you! This is all your fault to begin with!"<br>"You're welcome."  
>"No, no! This is not something to be fucking proud about!"<br>Kyuubi merely smiled.  
>"Yeah yeah, now, do you want something before I drop you off at school?"<br>"…fucking chocolate peanut butter ice-cream."  
>"Yes my spoiled princess."<br>"I'm not a princess!"  
>"Yes your majesty."<br>"STOP IT!" Naruko whined like the girl she was.

-

As Kyuubi drove towards the school Naruko was pouting in the back eating her ice cream. Kyuubi glanced at her from the mirror and did an inner squeal, girl or boy he found the kit adorable. He parked the car at the parking lot and Naruko hoped out.  
>"I'm picking you up at the usual place, right?" Kyuubi asked.<br>"Uh, actually no."  
>Kyuubi blinked a few times.<br>"What?"  
>Naruko sighed.<br>"I've been avoiding Sasuke after school a lot lately, so I'm gonna hang with him a little since I don't have to worry about running over to work."  
>Kyuubi twitched.<br>"Who's Sasuke?"  
>"Oh? Jiriaya hasn't told you yet? He's works at the host club."<br>"And goes to your school?"  
>"Yep." Naruko closed the door and was about to walk away but heard the door open and closed. "Uh Kyu? What are you doing?"<br>Kyuubi smiled with an evil aura behind him.  
>"Nothing much, just wanted to meet this 'Sasuke' person. That's all."<br>Kyuubi didn't like the sound of this person. Not at all.  
>"Well, you can't."<br>"And why not?"  
>" 'Cause you look like you're about to kill someone."<br>And he was.  
>"I don't know what you're talking about." Kyuubi laughed.<br>Naruko sighed.  
>"Kyu go home."<br>"No."

Sasuke tapped his foot as he waited at his and Naruko morning meeting spot. Where the hell was she? He sighed and walked over to class.

Well, he would if there weren't so many people blocking the door.  
>"The hell's going on?"<br>People noticed him and he noticed right away that most of them were girls. Which could only mean one thing, trouble.  
>"There's a hot guy with Naruko!"<br>That got Sasuke's attention. He pushed people out of his way to get in. Naruko with a hot guy? The fuck? Something wasn't right, but there was indeed someone attractive standing right beside Naruko. Sasuke twitched. There was something about him he didn't like. Maybe it was the fact that he was standing next to her…

"Who's this?"  
>He asked in a very annoyed voice. Naruko gulped, Sasuke looked pissed.<br>"Uh, Sasuke this is the supper nanny."  
>Kyuubi twitched. Supper nanny? …wasn't she some British chick? How could he be mistaken for a women like that?<br>"Uh no, I'm Kyuubi."  
>Naruko looked back and forth between them. There was a western show down vibe going through the air. Kyuubi smirked.<br>"Guess I should be going." Kyuubi then leaned down and kissed Naruko on the forehead. The girls gasped and Sasuke froze. Kyuubi glanced up at Sasuke and smirked even more deviously when he saw Sasuke's reaction. "Have a nice day…Naruko."  
>Naruko tiled her head in confusion. Kyuubi NEVER called her by any of her names. Just kit…or princess. People parted out of Kyuubi's way as he walked out of the classroom. Sasuke just stood there, pissed beyond words. This guy did that to piss him off on purpose.<br>"Imma fucking kill him."  
>… Déjà vu? Naruko thought to her self.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

"…why did you let him do that?" Sasuke asked annoyed in his seat.  
>Naruko slouched in her seat.<br>"What?"  
>"You know what. Let that Q guy kiss you."<br>"Okay first off, his name is Kyuubi, second…why do you even care?"  
>"Oh I don't know, you're my lovers little sis and my closet friend. Why wouldn't I be concerned that you're going out with a guy like THAT? You saw the way he looked at me. He did it to piss me off!"<br>"And it's clearly working."  
>"All the more reason to stay away from him!"<br>Naruko sighed. So Sasuke wasn't jealous. Why would he be? He's fucking gay. Then it dawned on her.

"Hold on, 'lover'?"  
>"Did I stutter?"<br>"Naruto is not your lover."  
>"Yes he is."<br>"No he is not!"  
>"Sasuke, Naruko-" they both looked up to see their teacher. "Go sit outside."<br>They both groaned and got up from their seats and taking the pink slips as they walked out the door.

"Welp, this sucks." Naruko commented out loud as they roamed the halls.  
>"Yep."<br>"…Kyuubi isn't my boyfriend."  
>Sasuke sighed in relief. Naruko was like a sister to him, so he felt a little protective of her. He didn't want her going out with a jerk like that.<br>"So, he's not going out with you…" Sasuke eyes widened as he remembered something, Kyuubi was the nanny "BUT HE KNOWS WHERE YOU LIVE!? THAT'S WORSE!"  
>Naruko sighed.<br>"Well, yeah. He's staying to keep an eye on me."  
>"Who's keeping an eye on him!?"<br>Naruko shock her head. Geez…  
>"He's been watching me once a month for like, what, two to three years? Oh and comes over on holidays."<br>"Is he a part of your family then?"  
>Naruko snorted.<br>"Ch, no."  
>Sasuke really wasn't happy hearing this. If he was like some kind of cousin then that would be okay. But to not even be considered as family…<br>"Stay over at my place."  
>Naruko blinked a few times.<br>"What?"  
>"You and Naruto, stay at my place."<br>"…no."  
>"I don't think you understood me. I said stay at my place. That wasn't a request."<br>Naruko burst out laughing.  
>"Oh yeah? And who's gonna make me?"<p>

-

"SASUKE! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"  
>"No."<br>Sasuke was serious. The minute the last bell ringed Sasuke was already waiting for her outside of her classroom and started carrying her over his shoulder like a bag of flower.  
>"Sasuke I'm serious! This is embarrassing as hell!"<br>"Well tough shit."  
>"PUT ME DOOOOWN!" She yelled as her began hitting Sasuke's back.<p>

"S-Sasuke Kun?" Sakura stood there watching as Naruko was being carried away by Sasuke. "…WHAT THE HELL!?" If he was gay then why was he carrying Naruko? That was it! She was gonna get her for this!  
>"Ah knock it off."<br>Sakura turned around to see Ino.  
>"What?"<br>"You being jealous. It was funny at first but now it's gotten silly. He's GAY, deal with it."  
>"No!" Sakura pouted. She was still in denial. "I…I can fix him!"<br>Ino sighed.  
>"Sakura he's not broken, well, okay maybe, but not like that."<br>Sakura glared and pointed at her.  
>"Just you watch! I'll cure him! And he'll fall for me! You'll see!"<p>

-

"We're supposed to be at school serving detention!"  
>"So?"<br>"So!? We're gonna be in trouble!"  
>"Oh like you really care about that."<br>Well no, no she didn't. But she needed some excuse so Sasuke could let her go.  
>"And here we are." He commented as he pulled out his keys "Home sweet home."<br>He opened the door and walk in.  
>"I'm home!"<br>"Oh Sasuke wel-" His mother didn't finish her sentence, the minute she saw Naruko she ran over and took her away from Sasuke and hugged her. "Naruko! Welcome back! I missed you terribly! Being the only girl here sucks!"  
>Naruko sighed. Oh yeah, his parents still think that they're still a couple so that Sasuke wouldn't get engaged to that Karin chick….<br>"Keep an eye on her while I'm gone."  
>"Now just a minute young man, where do you think you're going?"<br>"Uh, to go pick up her brother?"  
>"YOU HAVE A BROTHER!?" Itachi yelled as he dashed down the stairs. "Since when?!"<br>"Does it matter?"  
>"I wanna meet him!"<br>Naruko groaned. THIS was why she didn't want to go around telling people she had a brother.  
>"I'll be back."<br>And with that Sasuke went out.  
>"So Naruko what's-" Itachi then stopped as he notice Naruko was no longer in the room. Or the house for the matter. She had escaped from the back.<p>

-

"Gawd, she's such a bitch." Ino mumbled as she walked home alone. Normally Sakura and her would walk home together but Sakura was being unreasonable. She sighed, why were they friends again? Oh yeah, their parents knew each other. Ino practically grew up with her.

"Shit shit shit! Kyuubi's gonna kill me!"  
>A person yelled as they bolted passed Ino.<br>"…was that Naruko?"  
>Ino wasn't one to stalk but…she was curious. Was Kyuubi that hot guy from earlier? …Where was Sasuke?<p>

Naruko was running for dear life it was almost five and if she didn't get home soon she was gonna transform! She turned into an alley way to realize it was a dead end. Looking around she then glanced at her watch, 1… *poof* Naruko transformed. He sighed. Luckily he always wore baggy ass close in case of emergencies like this.  
>"…Naruko?"<br>Naruto jolted and turned around slowly. There at the other end of the alley way was Ino. …Ah shit.


	12. Chapter 12

Ino was laughing her ass off.  
>"So he put the curse on you? Man that sucks."<br>Naruto buried is face in his hands. Oh how did it all end up like this?

-(flashback)

They just stood their looking at each other. Naruto grew nervious, did Ino see him going in? Maybe not… Naruto smiled.  
>"Can I help you miss?"<br>"Miss my ass! Where's Naruko!?"  
>Crap, he thought to himself.<br>"She's obviously not here now is she?"  
>"Or maybe she is…" Ino walked up to him. "Wasn't it true that Naruko was denying that she had a brother at first?"<br>"How do you know that?"  
>"Sakura told me." Of course she did. Ino looked Naruto dead in the eye. "I'm not buying that she 'magically' disappeared. So unless there's some hidden switch on this wall you're going to explain EVERYTHING."<br>"And I would do this because-?"  
>Ino pulled out her phone and began dialing.<br>"Hey Sakura, you won't BELIEVE what I just discovered…"  
>"Oh dear god! Anyone but her! Please! Okay okay, I'll talk!"<br>Ino smirked and closed her phone.  
>"…did you just hang up on her?"<br>"Nah, I didn't even dial her."  
>"…bitch."<p>

-(End of flashback)

Now Naruto was explaining EVERYTHING to her.  
>"…You're not going to tell anyone…are you?"<br>Ino shrugged her shoulders.  
>"Why? Who would believe me?" True. "Besides…I think it's good for someone else to know your secret."<br>Naruto's eyes lit up.  
>"You mean-!"<br>"Yeah, I help protect your secret."  
>"THANK YOU!"<br>He hugged her. He never had some outside of his family or Kyuubi who knew his secret. It was like…a big burden was off his chest. Now he had someone who understood him and was his own age! Best day ever!  
>"…you owe me."<br>"Worth it."  
>"Curious though…does Sasuke know?"<br>Naruto froze than gave a nervious laugh.  
>"Uh…no?"<br>"No!?" Ino pulled back from the hug "But aren't you two dating!?"  
>Naruto twiddled his thimbs.<br>"Well, kinda…"  
>"Then tell him you dumb ass! He disserves to know!"<br>"But…" he didn't want to hurt his feelings. That and he was scared as to what Sasuke's reaction would be.  
>Ino sighed.<br>"Call Kyuu or who ever and come over to my place. You need some comforting now."  
>"…are you becoming my friend?"<br>"I guess. Got nothing better else to do."  
>Naruto smiled. Who knew Ino could be such a kick ass person?<p>

-

"Why not?"  
>"Simple Sasuke, I don't want you knowing where I live."<br>"I won't be going there for you."  
>"Well now I'm just hurt."<br>Sasuke was annoyed. Damn Jiriaya. Work was over and he started heading home.

"Sasuke? Is that you?"  
>Sasuke had just opened the door and was mid way from taking off his shoes. Something was off in his mother's tone…Sasuke slowly took his shoes off and walked cautiously towards the living room.<br>"Yes?"  
>Then he froze, what should have been Naruko was Sakura with pictures of the host club.<p>

"…shit."  
>"Shit is right!" His mother stood up "You work at a Host Club!?"<br>"To go after boys!" Sakura added in.  
>"Not now!" She yelled at Sakura and turned to face Sasuke "YOU WORK AT A HOST CLUB!?"<br>Uh, she seemed madder at the fact he worked at a host club than going after a guy.  
>"…Yes?"<br>"Well at least it's a job." His father dully replied as he turned the page of his newspaper "A job will help him become more of an adult."  
>"BUT AT A HOST CLUB!?" His mother came up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Look, Sasuke, you don't have to reduce your self to this…"<br>"You make it sound like he works at a strip joint." Itachi chuckled.  
>"WELL HE MIGHT AS WELL BE!" She snapped. She could just picture it now, doing things just to impress women for money…she shivered.<br>"Look…I can understand if the intention is like as your father said but…could you pick a less…er… … …could you just pick a different job? One that won't freak your poor mother out?"

"Hey!" Sakura yelled annoyed. They were ignoring the key point here! "Are you forgetting he's doing it for a guy!?"  
>"What guy?" Itachi then looked at one of the photo's more carefully then squealed. "OMG! Is this Naruko's brother!?" He snatched it from the table "He's adorable!"<br>"Did it for a guy…" his father commented out loud. Sasuke gulped. "…Oh I get it. You took the job because Naruko's brother asked if you could do it right?"  
>Sasuke sighed in relief.<br>"Yeah. In fact he's the one who 'helped' me get the job."

Sakura was dumb struck.  
>"No no no! He's doing it because he loves him!"<br>There was an awkward silence.  
>"Loves him?" Sasuke's father commented in a tone that clearly stated 'yeah, I'm not buying it' but in a dull manner.<br>"Yeah! They went on a date together last weekend!"  
>"Oh yeah, Sasuke said he was gonna hang out with a friend of his…" Itachi pointed out.<br>"Oh sweetie, it wasn't a date. They were just hanging out."  
>Sakura clinched her fist and her face heated up in anger.<br>"That and he has a girlfriend."  
>Everything stopped in Sakura's mind.<br>"What?"  
>"He. Has. A. Girlfriend." Itachi repeated in a slow manner as though talking to someone retarded.<br>"…who?" she croaked.  
>"Naruko."<br>Sakura's whole world shattered. Were they really?  
>"Now if you would be so kind…leave."<br>Sakura slowly got up from her seat and walked out of the house. She was gonna get that slut if it was the last thing she did.


	13. Chapter 13

Sasuke pulled Itachi out of the living room as Itachi continued to drool over the picture with Naruto on it.  
>"He is not yours." Sasuke commented as he snatched the photo from Itachi's hand.<br>"Oh but Sasuke, you have a girlfriend."  
>"And you have a BOYfriend. As in ONE."<br>See, everyone knew Itachi was gay. In fact, he came out three or so years ago…well more like caught. …yeah. That was awkward. So, ever since then Sasuke's parents were depending on him to be straight. Hence his parents STRONG denial and insisting on him being married.  
>"Ew, there's droll on it." Sasuke complained.<br>"Not my fault, he's hot."  
>"No, it's your fault for being a drooling moron."<p>

The door then slammed opened. Sasuke sighed.  
>"It hasn't even been 5 minutes." Sasuke then walked back into the living room. "What now?"<br>"He's not with Naruko! I have proof!" She then slammed a different photo on the table. Itachi's eyes grew wide.  
>"WHO'S THAT LOAD OF SEXY RIGHT THERE!?" Itachi snatched the photo.<br>Sakura smirked.  
>"Naruko's boyfriend."<br>Sasuke's parent gasped.  
>"So…does said boyfriend have a name or-"<br>"Itachi-! Not now!" His mother snapped. "Sasuke, who is he really?"  
>Sasuke sighed.<br>"Someone who's living with her for a couple of days."  
>"But not boyfriend?"<br>"No."  
>"WHAT'S HIS NAME!?" Itachi yelled annoyed.<br>Sakura twitched and showed the next photo.  
>"THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS!?"<br>The photo was now of Kyuubi haven kissed Naruko on the forehead.  
>"They're close, like family. That's why he's living there." Well no, no not really. But what else could he say? This crazy nut job is living in her house because her guardian is a douche? Ch, no. "Now again. LEAVE."<p>

Sasuke was then grabbed by his collar and shocked by his older brother.  
>"DAMN IT SASUKE! GIVE ME A NAME! A HINT! SOMETHING!"<br>Then it dawn on Sasuke. He could use his brother as a weapon. He could imagine Kyuubi running in fear from Itachi. Just like many of Itachi's previous 'love interests'. He then chuckled devilishly. How evil should he be? Total world domination or mild torture? Or somewhere in between…  
>"Uh Sasuke? What's that look? I don't like that look…." Itachi looked concerned.<br>"Oh nothing…what are you still doing here?" He looked at Sakura annoyed. "Go home!"  
>Sakura pulled on her hair and yelled as she stormed out of the house.<br>"Crazy chick." His father mumbled as he turned the page of his newspaper.  
>"Yeah…crazy."<br>Good, Sasuke thought to himself, now that they KNOW she's crazy they won't listen to her even if she does tell the truth!

-

"Nah uh!" Ino pouted "Iron Man was the best character!"  
>"Ch, but even HE said that Hulk was awesome."<br>"Iron Man is WAY better!"  
>"No Hulk!"<br>Ino and Naruto were debating which Avengers character was the best. Well, more like arguing. But nonetheless he was happy. This was the first time he had ever been to another person's house as a guy. Ino's house phone ringed, Ino looked at the caller ID and picked up.  
>"TenTen, who's the best character from Avengers Hulk or Iron Man?"<br>"Neither. Hands down Black Widow is the best. She kicks ass!"  
>Ino merely blew air through her nose and shock her head. Oh TenTen, you silly girl.<p>

"Take it you're watching the Avengers movie?"  
>"Yeah, what's up?"<br>"I'm at the door." Ino and Naruto began to panic. What were they gonna do?!  
>"O-oh uh really?"<br>"…who is it?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"The last time you responded like that you had a guy over."  
>Shit!<br>"…could you come over tomorrow?"  
>"Ah hell no, this is gonna be awesome."<br>The door bell rang and Ino ran out of her room towards the rail of her stairwell.  
>"Mom! Don't-!" But too late, Ino's mom had opened the door "let her in…"<p>

"Oh TenTen nice to see you." Ino's mom glanced up towards Ino "Is this a sleepover? It would have been nice if you had told me so." Ino smacked her head against the wall. "I don't think we have enough snacks for everyone…"  
>"Who else is here?" Tenten smirked as she walked up the stairs. Ino sighed.<br>"Naruto."  
>TenTen eye's grew wide but her smirk only increased.<br>"Nooo, Sasuke's boyfriend?"  
>"I'M NOT HIS BOYFRIEND!"<br>"Keep telling your self that!" the girls both yelled.

"Sooo…you're Naruto." TenTen commented.  
>"Yep."<br>"Sasuke's legendary boyfriend."  
>"Nope."<br>"Sakura's arch rival."  
>"Never asked."<br>She then turned to face Ino.  
>"And you seriously let him into your house?"<br>Ino shrugged her shoulders.  
>"I guess."<br>"…your not really a good friend."  
>"Oh Sakura can just grow up."<br>TenTen chuckled as she pressed the play button on the remote to resume the movie.  
>"God I love this movie."<br>"I know right?"  
>Naruto snorted. They both looked up at him.<br>"What?"  
>"Nothing it's just…I don't know. Ino hangs out with Sakura so I didn't really picture her as the type who would dig super heroes. And well, I don't really know you, but you wear a pink Chinese shirt all the time. So it's kinda hard to picture someone like that liking this sort of movie too."<br>"Oh you have no idea." She then pulled out a butterfly knife and began flipping it around as though she was that one kid from the Kick Ass movie. "I love action movies. Or basically any movie that involves weapons."  
>Naruto just watch her in awe and let his A.D.D get the best of him.<br>"How do you do that?"  
>"Practice. What else do you think I'm doing during the teachers lectures?"<br>"I know right? They're so boring!"  
>They laughed and talked a bit more about how much they hated school. Naruto leaned back into a bean bag chair and sighed. He could get used to this.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Ino woke up groggy like. How long had she been up last night? …why was she up so late to begin with? She then tried recalling what had happened on the previous day. Let's see, found out Naruko was a cursed demon child…or something like that, uh watched a movie…I think…TenTen barged in…stayed the night…what am I missing? She then glanced over at her beanbag chair and noticed what it was right away.

"Shit!" She loudly whispered to herself as she hopped out of her bed and ran over to the chair. "Naruko you dumbass! Wake up!"  
>"Hm…I don't wanna." She mumbled as she cuddled the upper beanbag.<br>"I don't care if you want to or not! Wake up!"  
>Naruko groaned as she turned to look at a clock.<br>"Crist sake's Ino, it's god early in the morning. Why are YOU even a wake?"  
>"Uh, early cheerleading practice? Doi."<br>"And so what, you want me to go cheer you on?"  
>"Naruko, look around."<br>Naruko hesitantly did so and then saw the problem.  
>"Ah shit!" she jolted up "I forgot that she was still even here!"<br>There in a sleeping bag not too far away from Naruko was TenTen, whom in which was still unaware of Naruko's curse. Naruko began to panic.  
>"What are we gonna do!?"<br>"Uh we? Ch, you are on your own."  
>"What!?"<br>"There's a window right there."  
>"…can't I just go through the front door?"<br>"So that my parents can see you?"  
>Ino did have a point. Naruko whined as she opened the window and began climbing out. TenTen then yawned very loudly, which scared the crap out of Naruko who then slipped and fell.<br>"SON OF A-!"  
>TenTen jolted up to the sound of Naruko screaming bloody murder and dashed towards the window.<br>"Wha-? Naruko? How- Why? ….WHY WERE YOU TRYING TO CLIMB OUT A WINDOW!?" Ino face palmed herself. "YOU DUMBASS!"

And thus that morning was spent explaining to TenTen about the curse.  
>"…If you really didn't want me to find out about it, then why didn't you just leave last night?"<br>Naruko sighed.  
>"I was just having such a good time…I've never been to a sleepover so…"<br>There was silence.  
>" 'Cause of the curse?"<br>Naruko sighed.  
>"Yeah."<br>TenTen began to pounder.  
>"If it helps any I won't tell anyone…"<br>"SO I DID THAT FOR NOTHING!?"  
>"Well, yeah."<br>Naruko began screaming in aggravation. This fucking sucked!

They left early to avoid Ino's parents and went to school.  
>"Ino you won't believe-!"<br>They all turned around to face Sakura, who in turn froze as she made eye contact with Naruko. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HANGING OUT WITH HER!?"  
>Ino sighed.<br>"It's no big deal."  
>"YES IT IS!" She then grabbed Ino by the arm and began dragging her to practice. "I can't believe you! After everything we've been through-" her words faded as she walked further away from them and slamming the school doors behind her. The wind blew by as the two just stood there as though somehow it would bring Ino back.<p>

"How does she put up with her?"  
>"More importantly WHY?"<br>They both sighed and sat at the front steps of the school.

About an hour later more people started showing up and it wasn't too long afterwards when they noticed a black sports car pull up at the front of the school.  
>"Damn, who drives that sexy-ass car?" TenTen commented in awe.<br>Naruko sighed and got up as she saw someone coming out of the passengers side.  
>"Oi! Sasuke!"<br>And immediately regretted what she had done. Sasuke glanced over at her showing a face full of anger. Sasuke looked pissed beyond words.  
>"NARUKO!"<br>Naruko gulped as Sasuke started speed walking towards her.  
>"Now now Sasuke, there's no need to be pi-"<br>"YOU MADE ME DEAL WITH SAKURA ALONE!"  
>Naruko blinked a few times.<br>"Wha-?"  
>"Sakura, she came to my house, MY FUCKING HOUSE, and she showed my parents the photos!"<br>Ah shit.  
>"…and-?" She asked nervously.<br>Sasuke sighed and tried to relax.  
>"Well, my parents didn't buy what she had to say, cuz she's crazy anyways, but I'm still pissed that you left right after I told you not to."<br>"Well gee dad, don't I get a say in what happens in my own life?"  
>Sasuke glared at her. After this… Hell. No. He was not amused.<p>

"NARUKOOOOOO!"  
>Itachi cheered as he ran towards her (just got done parking the car). He then embraced her in a spinning hug, which confused the shit out of her. He never acted like this unless… Naruko sighed.<br>"What do you want?"  
>"Hm? Oh, well-" Itachi then put her down and began to explain "See this chick came over to our house yesterday with photo's and one of them had this hot stud in it-"<br>"Hot stud?"  
>" Q bastered." Sasuke rolled his eyes.<br>Itachi pouted.  
>"Oh sure, NOW you give me the damn name…."<br>"Actually his name is Kyuubi. Sasuke just doesn't like calling him by his actual name."  
>"Oh really?" Itachi then pulled out a mini flip notebook and began writing something down "Kyu be. Got it. Now…what's your address and house phone?"<br>Naruko twitched.  
>"What?"<br>"Your address-"  
>"I know what you said stupid! But…why would YOU want to know?" She then glared at Sasuke "Unless he's making you do it, which would totally make sense…"<br>"Wha-? No! I want to know for personal reasons!"  
>"Personal stalking reasons..."<br>Itachi then bonked Sasuke hard on the head. Sasuke winced and rubbed his head. He didn't have to hit THAT hard…

"Wow, then I am diffidently not telling you."  
>"But Naruko!" Itachi began to whine as he grabbed hold of her arm preventing her to escape. "I need to know so that I can see Kyuubi-Kun!"<br>Naruko twitched. Kyuubi…Kun? She shivered.  
>"You don't want to know him."<br>"Ah but I do."  
>"No no you don't."<br>"Yes yes I do."  
>"Oh well you two knock it off!" TenTen said as she pulled them apart. "Look obviously it's mad creepy that you even asked where she lives so saying that you want it just so you can go after some guy is not helping your case."<br>Itachi began to whine and started to slowly walk back to the car. Why? Why was this happening to him? He only wanted to meet the guy…and stalk him…know where he lived… what his favorite color was…favorite ice cream … … …top or bottom-

Naruko sighed in relief. One Uchiha down, she then glanced over towards Sasuke, one more to go. The bell rang and they started heading to class.


	15. Chapter 15

"…."  
>"What?"<br>"I forgot that you were in our class too."  
>Tenten rolled her eyes.<br>"Yeah well, we only just became friends so I can't say I'm all that surprised."  
>Naruko gave a nervous laugh.<br>"You've been making friends?"  
>Naruko jolted her head towards Sasuke.<br>"YES I HAVE FRIENDS! …damn teme…"  
>Sasuke smirked, then immediately frowned at her. He almost forgot that he was supposed to be mad at her.<p>

"Okay class" The teacher commented as he entered the room "before we begin I just wanted to remind everyone that tonight is the parent teacher conference."  
>Naruko's eyes grew wide. Oh no…<br>"Any questions?"  
>Naruko raised her hand. The teacher sighed.<br>"What Naruko?"  
>"Uh…what if your parents couldn't make it?"<br>"Naruko I told you weeks in advance about this. They should have had time to plan out time to be here."  
>"…and if they don't?"<br>"…your grade will drop."  
>Naruko's jaw hanged open. THAT'S NOT FAIR!<p>

Class continued and as usual Naruko wasn't really paying all that much attention. She was going to have to bring Kyuubi. Kyuubi, the bastered who everyone thought was her 'mysterious' boyfriend and- she turned to face Sasuke …he was the one Sasuke hated the most. Will next to Sakura anyways. She sighed. She COULD just have her grade drop. Not like she was gonna pass anyways.

The bell ringed and Naruko started heading towards her next class.  
>"Hey! Wait up!"<br>She stopped and waited for TenTen.  
>"What's up?"<br>"Nothing much just wanted to walk to our next class together."  
>"…how many class do we have together?"<br>"Let see, there's the next class, we don't have third together, we have lunch at the same time…no fourth or fifth…Oh and we have six and seventh together."  
>Well that was nice. Now she had a friend during her seventh period and one more during sixth.<br>TenTen smirked.  
>"How many classes do you have with Sasuke?"<br>"Three."  
>TenTen looked at her dully. She had wanted to poke fun at her…way to take the fun out of everything.<br>"Oh."

They entered the classroom to see one exhausted Ino sitting at a desk.  
>"Wow, you look terrible."<br>Ino glared at TenTen but said nothing.  
>"What happened?" Naruko asked sympathetically.<br>Ino sighed.  
>"Sakura made me over work during practice as 'punishment'."<br>TenTen shock her head.  
>"Ino, just quit."<br>"What? I can't do that!"  
>"You hate it."<br>Naruko's eyes widen.  
>"You hate cheerleading? Then why you in it you dumb girl."<br>"Look who's talking." She mumbled. "It's because of mom. SHE was a cheerleader. SHE was the all-state cheerleader champion. SHE-"  
>"So she's all that. What's that got to do with you?"<br>Ino then looked like she was about to cry. Naruko began to panic. Did she say something wrong?  
>"I…I just can't…"<br>Naruto patted her back and the bell rang. Class was about to start.  
>"Well talk after class."<p>

Naruko was starting to feel kinda bad for Ino. She just didn't want to disappoint her mom. … Naruko sulked her head. She never had a mom. Or a dad. She wondered…what would it be like if she did?

"…you okay?"  
>Naruko turned around to face Sasuke.<br>"Uh yeah…"  
>"…let me rephrase that, what's wrong?"<br>Naruko looked down.  
>"It's the parent teacher conference."<br>Sasuke patted her on the shoulder.  
>"Don't sweat it. I'm sure Jiriaya will behave himself."<br>"…actually I'm gonna have to ask Kyuubi to do it."  
>Sasuke was silent for a bit and didn't move.<br>"What?"  
>"Kyuubi has to come."<br>"…Oh dear god."  
>"I know."<br>"No wonder your worried."  
>Naruto rolled her eyes.<br>"What 'bout you?"  
>"Oh me? My mom said that she would do it."<p>

-

"SHIT!" Sasuke's mom freaked out as she saw her calendar "I completely forgot about the parent teacher conference! And I can't ask my husband since he has an important meeting today…Crap! Now I'll have to cancel that appointment-"  
>"Why don't I just go for you?" Itachi commented.<br>"Wha-? You don't have to go through all that trouble…"  
>"It's no trouble at all."<br>He then opened the door and headed towards his car. She looked out the window and sighed. It's so nice of him to do this, she thought to herself, Itachi can be so selfless sometimes. He's always thinking about others…

-

"Red haired boys, Red haired boys all for me, red haired boys!" Itachi sing songed in the school hall ways.  
>"Fuck no."<br>A red haired student, with way too much eyeliner on, commented dully as he passed by Itachi. Sasuke sighed. Why, why was his brother here?  
>"Rude much?" Itachi pouted. "Sasuke do you know that rude boy?"<br>"Don't ask. He's killed people."  
>Itachi's eyes grew wide.<br>"And you go to school here?"  
>"So did you."<br>"Not while there were murderers about."  
>"Uh this is coming from someone who at the time went here when someone manage to blow up half the school and sold inappropriate puppets on canvas?"<br>"Hey! Those are my friends you're talking about!"  
>"YOU'RE STILL HANGING OUT WITH THEM!?"<p>

But Itachi didn't hear that last part. Sasuke notice this too. He sighed he must be here, Sasuke then followed Itachi's gaze, Kyuubi. But it wasn't just Kyuubi. It was Kyuubi and 'Naruto'. Sasuke's eyes grew wide. What was he doing here? …Not that he was complaining…

Naruto sighed. He really didn't want to come as a guy but if he didn't go Kyuubi wouldn't go. And if he didn't go…  
>"Kit? I think someone is staring at us." Kyuubi noted as he saw Itachi looking at them "I don't like it."<br>Naruto rolled his eyes.  
>"You're the one who wanted to come here."<br>"Only if you went with me."  
>"And I am."<br>Itachi smirked and headed towards them.  
>"Kit, he's heading our direction." Kyuu took a step back "And he looks hungry."<br>"Hungry? …He looks more crazy than hungry…"  
>"Hello there." Itachi smiled as he took Kyuubi's hand, "My name is Itachi."<br>"I don't care." Kyuubi stated dully as he tried to pull his hand away. Tried.  
>"Uh, let go of my hand."<br>But Itachi ignored him.  
>"It's wonderful to finally meet you."<br>"I said let go."

Sasuke stood next to Naruto.  
>"Hey."<br>"Hey."  
>"What's up?"<br>Naruto paused a little figuring out what to say.  
>"Nothing much…just going to my sisters meeting…thingy."<br>Sasuke smirked.  
>"Sure you didn't come just to see me?"<br>Naruto smiled and nudged him.  
>"The world doesn't revolve around you, you know."<br>"Maybe not the world-" He then whispered in his ear "maybe just you."  
>Naruto blushed.<br>"I do not revolve around you."  
>"You sure about that?"<br>Naruto pouted. Cocky bastered…

"Hey! Naruto Kun!"  
>Naruto turned around to see Ino and TenTen heading towards him. He smiled.<br>"Hey girls."  
>Sasuke twitched. How did he know these girls? Tenten didn't miss Sasuke's reaction and smirked devilishly. She grabbed Naruto by the hand.<br>"Why don't you hang out with the girls?"  
>Sasuke jolted. No no no no no no!<br>Naruto grinned.  
>"Sure."<br>Sasuke grabbed his other hand. Naruto blinked a few times.  
>"Wha-?"<br>"I don't trust them." He glared at Tenten "I'll come with you…just in case."  
>Just in case of what? Naruto wanted to ask but didn't.<p>

"So." Naruto began a conversation "What are we gonna do?"  
>"Avoid my mom." Ino commented dully.<br>Naruto glanced around and spotted her. Naruto shivered. They were wearing matching outfits and hair styles.  
>"It's like you're a copy of her."<br>Ino glanced down. She WAS a copy of her mom. Tenten noticed this and decided this was enough.  
>"Ino, you need to stand up for your self."<br>"How?"  
>Tenten smirked.<br>"Come with me."

-

Sakura began tapping her foot impatiently. Were was Ino? She wasn't at her house waiting for her and she wasn't by her mom…she better damn will NOT be hanging with that damn Naruko…  
>"OH MY GOD!"<br>Sakura turned to face Ino's screaming mother.  
>"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR BEAUTYFUL HAIR!?"<br>Ino cut her hair. It was short no longger long. She also changed her outfit and was now wearing Tenten's. While Tenten was wearing Ino's.  
>"Mom." Ino glanced up at her. "I'm…I'm not you. I…I want to be myself."<br>"H-Hon? Wh…what are you saying?"  
>"…I want to quit the cheerleading squad."<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

"Well…that could have gone better." ←Ino  
>"Oh yeah." ← Naruto<br>"But hey at lest we get to have another sleep over." ← Tenten  
>"…" ←Sasuke<br>"Not with us Sasuke." ←Naruto  
>Sasuke sighed in relief.<br>"…Do you think they're gone?"  
>Naruto glanced back from the wall they were hiding behind.<br>"Nope."  
>Sasuke just stood there. How the hell did he get wrapped into all this?<p>

-(flashback)

The look on Ino's mom's face was priceless.  
>"Your…your hair…"<br>Ino looked up at her dully.  
>"Uh mom? The cheerleading-?"<br>"Your beautiful lovely hair…"  
>"…Hello?"<br>"Your…hair…" She squeaked. Her mom was gone.

"INO!"  
>Sakura came up to Ino and bitch slapped her. Ino just stood there. Da fuck-?<br>"Why would you do such a thing!?" She then glared at Naruto. "It was you!" She pointed at him. "You and your damn sister!"  
>"…ever consider that the reason was because of you?"<br>Sakura froze. What did Ino just say? Ino looked her dead in the eyes and with her arms crossed against her chest.  
>"It was bad enough that my mom made me but to be second to you ALL the time? No one lessoned to me because you were leader. So when I tried talking to you, you never lessoned to me, even though I putted up with lessoning to you ALL the time. Maybe if you had taken any of my damn advises I would of wanted to stay longer."<br>Sakura just looked at her.  
>"…what did they do to you?"<br>"Are you even lessoning to me now!?" Ino snapped.

Tenten sighed.  
>"Face it, you got dumped by Sasuke and your best friend. Get over it."<br>Sakura jolted her head towards her. And clinched her fist.  
>"Shut up! You're not even apart of this!"<br>Tenten raised a brow.  
>"Uh hon, when you miss with my friends, you miss with me. So bitch, this IS my business."<br>Sakura twitched.  
>"What you just call me?"<br>Tenten smirked.  
>"Bitch. B –I- T- C- H. In other words…you."<br>"Imma fucking kill you!"  
>Sakura tried to land a punch at her, missed hit someone else and thus a fight began.<p>

- (end of flashback)

"Did you really have to call her a bitch?"  
>"Yes." Tenten said proudly "Yes I did."<br>"Godz, thanks to you we started a fight. The principles gonna kill us."  
>Sasuke looked up at Naruto confusingly.<br>"Uh Naruto? You don't go to our school."  
>Oh yeah. Naruto then burst into a huge smile. He was a guy now which meant…<br>"Don't even think about it." Both Tenten and Ino held onto his shoulders.  
>Naruto began to whine.<br>"Aw come on! I just wanna do something to that damn teacher!"  
>"Which one?" Sasuke ask a little surprised by Naruto's reaction.<br>"Oh you know, the ones that keeps giving u- I mean, 'Naruko' and you detentions."  
>Sasuke chuckled.<br>"Do you even know which teacher that is?"  
>How could he not? Damn prick kept giving them pink slips every day!<p>

"We should get going." Tenten commented as she was walking out with Ino. Then an idea hit her. "Sasuke! Why don't you take Naruto home since his guardian or who ever is still in the brawl."  
>Naruto jolted. No no no no! He did NOT want Sasuke knowing where he lived! Sasuke smirked.<br>"That doesn't sound like a bad idea."  
>Naruto gave a nervous chuckle.<br>"Do you even know how to drive?"

Of course he did. Naruto pouted in the back seat. Sasuke had managed to carry him (princess style squirming and everything) and was already pulling out of the parking lot.  
>"Okay, so where do you live?"<br>Sasuke smirked as he looked at Naruto through the drivers rear mirror.  
>Naruto merley smiled.<br>"Somewhere Ooover the rainbow."  
>Sasuke's smirk died. Not amused.<br>"Your as bad as your sister."  
>"Good, wouldn't want her to be any other way."<br>Sasuke sighed.  
>"Fine. I'm taking you to my place."<br>Naruto's eyes grew open. If he spent the night at Sasuke's-!  
>"1626 SW Konoha ST!"<br>Sasuke smirked. He knew he would have things go his way.

Sasuke had parked just outside a house and got out to open Naruto's door. He hesitantly got out and started heading towards the house. He then turned to notice Sasuke was right behind him.  
>"Well it was nice seeing you again."<br>Sasuke smirked then leaned in to kiss him. Naruto's eyes widened and he dropped his keys.  
>"You too."<br>Sasuke then headed back to his car. Naruto placed his fingers on his lips and blushed.  
>"I AN'T NO CHICK TEME!"<br>Sasuke laughed and got into the car and drove off. Naruto stood there for a bit. Then pulled out his phone and dialed as he picked up his chain of keys.  
>"Hey Kyuu, I'm at your place…yes I have the spare key….why? Cause someone was dropping me off…no I didn't want him dropping me off at my place! He'd know where I live!"<br>And with that Naruto inserted the key and entered the empty house.


	17. Chapter 17

"… da fuck is up with the roses?"  
>"Da fuck are you doing here?"<br>"Bitch this is my house!"  
>Sasuke just stood there. Here he was, looking a little nicer than usual and up earlier to pay Naruto a visit, only to find that not only had he been lied to but to be in an embarrassing situation in front of the very man he hated most. Well second, right after his brother.<p>

"So Naruto isn't here?"  
>"No."<br>"…aren't you suppose to be watching them?"  
>"… KIT!"<br>Kyuubi yelled. There was silence then some tudding and soon a Naruko appeared by the door.  
>"What ever it is, I swear I didn't do it."<br>"It's not that. You forgot to take the trash out."  
>"… I did? Could of sworn I did…"<br>Sasuke twitched. Son of a bitch! Kyuubi smirked at the young boys face and snatched the flowers.  
>"You can start with these."<br>"HEY!" Sasuke snatched them back. Naruko's eyes widened.  
>"S-Sasuke? What are you-?"<br>"Where's Naruto?"  
>"… at school?"<br>"Already!?"  
>Shit, Sasuke thought to himself, just how early did he have to get up just to see him?!<p>

"…where you… planning on walking to his school or something?"  
>Sasuke sighed.<br>"Well yeah. I want to spend as much time with him as possible."  
>Naruko blushed. Sasuke notice and began waving his arms back in forth.<br>"D-don't get the wrong idea. We just don't hang out much that's all!"  
>"Ah huh, that's all my ass."<br>"Kyuubi!" Naruko nudged Kyuubi on the side hard. "Sorry…here, I'll put those in a vase for now." Naruko took the roses leaving the two boys behind.

"Roses huh? Geez, why not write him a song too while you're at it."  
>Sasuke rolled his eyes.<br>"Shut up."  
>"… just how serious are you about, er, Naru?"<br>Sasuke raised a brow at the weird wording but choose to ignore it.  
>"Enough to wake up at 6 in the morning every day just to get us that much closer."<br>"Close enough to be lovers or … for a quick fuck?"  
>Sasuke glared at him.<br>"Close enough so that I'll have to tell my parents we're gonna be together even though they'd probably disown me."  
>Kyuubi looked at him dumb struck. What kind of missed up family did he have?!<br>"Dude, you've only known him for a few days."  
>"And yet I know he's the one I want."<p>

Kyuubi just staired at him for a while, then Naruko came into the room and noticed the odd tension.  
>"Say uh, s-since you're here, why not walk together?"<br>Sasuke grunted and started walking towards the sidewalk, Naruko was about to follow but was pulled back by Kyuubi. He leaned in and began whispering in her ear.  
>"I think he's seriously into your other half. You have GOT to tell him."<br>Naruko flinched. There was no way she could do that. Sasuke was her best friend. She'd never want to do something that could possibly hurt him.  
>"I…"<br>"If you don't he's gonna find out the hard way, and THAT'S gonna hurt him more."  
>She then bit her bottom lip. She could taste the blood on her lips. She would do anything than to hurt her friends…even if it meant having to lie.<br>"I'm … I'm gonna be late."  
>She jerked her hand from Kyuubi and jogged over to Sasuke then looked back only to see Kyuubi sigh and close the door behind him.<p>

They walked in silence. Glancing over she could see Sasuke was pouting. That's right pouting. Not even Naruko saw this rare emotion on Sasuke.  
>"Are you… sulking?"<br>Sasuke jerked his head up.  
>"No! I'm … I'm just not happy."<br>"Ah huh."  
>There was silence again. Was he really that upset because he didn't get to walk to school with him or-?<br>"Why… why did he lie to me?" Sasuke whispered out loud to himself. "Is he…avoiding me?"  
>Naruko felt a ping in her chest. It wasn't that she wanted to lie to him but… Sasuke looked at her.<br>"Was it… something I did?"  
>She glanced down. She had to end this.<br>"Yeah. He… he doesn't want to be in a relationship."  
>Now Sasuke was the one feeling the pain.<br>"Why?"  
>The rest of the walk was left in silence.<p>

-

"Okay, start talking. NOW."  
>Naruko blinked owlishly at the two girls before her.<br>"I have no idea what you guys are talking about."  
>"Bull shit!" TenTen slammed her hand on Naruko's desk and the other hand pointing at Sasuke.<br>"You two haven't been talking since you got here and now he's off to have lunch WITHOUT you."  
>"Did…did you tell him?" Ino asked cautiously.<br>Naruko glanced down.  
>"No, and now isn't the time to be mentioning it either."<br>The two girls looked at each other and Ino placed a hand on her shoulder.  
>"Hon, tell us what happened."<p>

-

"Okay, spill."  
>Sasuke was mid way from eating his sandwich and then Shino came out of the fucking blue and began talking to him.<br>"Dude, I'm just eating."  
>"Here, with us, at our table. You haven't done that since last year before you meet that blond chick. Now I repeat myself, what happened?"<br>Sasuke sighed.  
>"I just heard some bad news from her and… I don't know how to face her."<br>Shino nodded.  
>"That wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you're dating her brother now would it?"<br>"Seriously!?" Neji nearly coked.  
>"No…not anymore."<br>There was silence.  
>"Who told you that, Naruko or her brother?"<br>Sasuke sighed. "Does it matter?"  
>"Yes it dose you dumb ass!" Shino smacked Sasuke upside the head. Sasuke began rubbing his head.<br>"Jesus Shino what the hell-?"  
>"Stop being such a god damn emo and pull yourself together. I mean you're an Uchiha for Crist sakes!"<br>"Yeah I mean, weren't you the one who was all 'an Uchiha always gets what he wants' or some bullshit like that?" Neji added "So what if she says no, go after him anyways. Cause that sure as hell never stopped you before."  
>All this was true. Why was he letting all this get to him? … maybe hanging out with Naruko so long made him soft. He needed to hang out with boys more often.<br>"Thanks."  
>"Now, if your not gonna eat that…"<p>

-

Naruko glanced around, Sasuke was no where in sight, so far so good. She then jolted when she heard her phone ring.  
>"Ah hello?"<br>"Oi Kit! Can you pick something up from the store?"  
>Naruko sighed.<br>"Yeah sure, what do you need?"

-

Sasuke waited around the school hoping to bump into Naruko. He wanted, no, NEEDED to talk to her. But alas she wasn't spotted anywhere. He sighed. Looked like he was just gonna have to meet up with her at the bastereds house. He turned and started walking.

-

Naruto sighed as he walked out of the store. Thank god no one saw him as a girl going into the boys restroom, otherwise it would have been weird. But now that he was his male self he wouldn't have to worry about it on his way home. But as he turned the corner he saw Sasuke at the door way. He gulped. Welp, it was now or never. He began walking up to Sasuke. Which didn't take long for Sasuke to noticed and meet him half way.

"Hey uh, I tried meeting up with you this morning-"  
>"I know." Naruto tried keeping his voice calm. "Don't you have work?"<br>Sasuke was starting to get annoyed.  
>"Never mind work, why are you suddenly avoiding me?"<br>"I don't want you knowing where I live."  
>"Why? What's wrong with that?"<br>"I…I don't want to continue this."  
>Sasuke's eyes grew wide and his heart clinched up tight.<br>"Why!? What the hell did I do wrong!?"  
>"It's …it's not you…"<br>"Oh!? Then what is it huh?"  
>"It's me." A new voice appeared and an arm wrapped around Naruto's neck. "He's going out with me."<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Sasuke twitched.  
>"You gotta be kidding me."<br>The boy merely smiled back at the Uchiha as Naruto remained frozen. This was gonna be fun.  
>"See, at first Naruto told me you guys were hanging out, not , well GOING out. And that there was a miss understanding."<br>"… I'm not buying it."  
>"Not buying it or… not believing it?"<br>"WHO IN THERE RIGHT MINDS WOULD GO OUT WITH THE LIKES OF YOU!?"  
>"Owch, now that's a bit harsh."<p>

Naruto felt a shiver run up his spine. What was Sai up to? Hell why was Sai even here?  
>"Uh Sai-?"<br>Sai leaned in and whispered in his ear.  
>"I saw you go into the boys restroom as a girl and came out as a guy. I don't know how you did that, but I'm sure you don't want Sasuke knowing now do we?"<br>Naruto's eyes widened. Shit he was caught!? Naruto glanced at Sasuke then at the ground. Looks like he didn't have much of a choice but to play along.  
>"The kiss was…an accident. Then we just hanged in the mall. I thought that's all it was. But then you kissed me last night and well… I had to stop it."<br>Sai smiled.  
>"Cause he's going out with me."<br>"Since when?" Sasuke gritted his teeth.  
>"Hmmm, not too long ago. But long enough to make us officially a couple."<br>Sasuke clinched his fist. He was seriously losing Naruto to THIS guy?! What the hell!? He was WAY better looking than him!  
>"Does Naruko know about this?"<br>"Uh, she found out yesterday when I explained what happened. That's… that's why I wanted her to tell you it's over."  
>"…you seriously told her to do that?"<br>"Yes…"  
>There was silence and Sasuke turned away from him.<br>"I gotta go."  
>And started walking off. Sai continued smiling and Naruto was feeling mixed feelings. He really didn't want to lie…but at the same time he didn't want him knowing.<p>

"I uh, guess I owe you one."  
>"Oh? For what?"<br>"For lying for me, duh."  
>"Who said I was lying?"<br>Naruto's eyes grew wide.  
>"S-seriously?"<br>Sai smirked as he lowered his head towards his ear.  
>"Be my boyfriend. If you don't, well… I might just end up having to tell Sasuke the truth."<br>"Son of ah-!"  
>But was silenced with a kiss. Naruto's eyes grew wide and he shoved Sai off who in turn laughed in response.<br>"Go out with me after school tomorrow, in your male form."  
>Naruto avoided eye contact.<br>"Where?"  
>"You'll meet me at the school."<p>

"What?"  
>"I … I change at 5."<br>"Oh really?" he asked with a little excitement. "Well then, I'll meet you there at 5. Front Gates." And with that he waved good buy and Naruto just stood there. What the hell did he get himself into?

-

"YOU DID WHAT!?"  
>"You heard me."<br>"With Sai!? That creepy art student!?"  
>Well Ino certainly wasn't taking the news well.<br>"God damn it Naruto, why didn't you just tell him the truth?"  
>"I didn't want to hurt him…"<br>"Oh so the guy he likes going out with somebody else is less painful?" …he hated it when Ino was right. She sighed. "I want to help, honest, but really all I wanna do is go up to his door and tell him EVERYTHING."  
>"Ino please-!"<br>"Don't? I know, I won't. But only because it should be YOU who tells him." There was a pause "But I can be the one who tells your 'Kyuubi' friend."  
>Naruto's eyes grew wide.<br>"You wouldn't dare!"  
>"Oh bitch yes I would. If there's anyone who can knock common since into you it's him."<br>Naruto gulped, worst part was he knew Ino was serious about that. But for the time being he knew he was safe, she didn't know where he lived…yet.

"I thought you were suppose to support me."  
>"No, that's what a friend does."<br>"…then what are you?"  
>"A best friend. A friend who actually does something because they have to in order to help the person they care about." There was a pause. "How to describe it… a friend well bail you out of jail. A best friend would be in the jail with you."<br>Naruto began laughing.  
>"You'd seriously go to jail with me?"<br>"Depends, what would the crime be?"  
>"Hmm, how about … robbery?"<br>"Ch, I shoplift all the time. Boring."  
>"Wait, hold on, what?"<br>"How about for blowing up a school? OUR school?"  
>"… Ino I think you need help."<br>"You know TenTen would agree with me."  
>"Only because she would already have excess to the bombs."<p>

"Don't even think about it."  
>"But come on! Think about it! No school!"<br>Naruto sighed.  
>"I gotta get going."<br>"Naruto?"  
>"…yeah?"<br>"Tell him."  
>"Buy Ino."<br>He hung up. Only to hear the phone ring.

"…Ino?"  
>"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?"<br>Naruto then checked his phone ID. …how the fuck did Ino tell TenTen so fast?  
>"Uh…"<br>"And out of all the god damn people to pretend you're dating, you choose Sai!?"  
>"I didn't really get to choose…"<br>"God damn it Naruto, you…you…moron! Why didn't you just tell Sasuke the truth!"  
>"…I feel a since of déjà vu…"<br>"And you're about to feel a since of my wrath."  
>"Ah huh."<br>"Don't believe me? Look out your window."  
>Naruto's eyes grew wide and he began panicking as he ran towards his window. And sure enough there she was. Just right outside his house.<br>"You wouldn't dare."  
>"…challenge excepted." And began walking towards the front door.<br>"Ah shit shit shit SHIT!"  
>He drop the phone and ran to the rail of the stairs seeing Kyuubi about to answer the door.<br>"DON'T-!"  
>But was too late.<br>"… why the fuck do all these kids keep coming to my house?"  
>TenTen merely smiled.<br>"Do you know who Sai is?"  
>"Uh no. Should I?"<br>"He's the one Naruto's currently dating."  
>Kyuubi's eyes grew wide and he snapped his head back facing Naruto.<br>"HE'S WHAT!?" And with that Naruto bolted to his room. "KIT GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Kyuubi yelled as he chased him up the stairs. But by the time he out there, Naruto had already locked and barricaded his room. Kyuubi tried opening then ramming the door then gave up and went downstairs.

-

Naruto had been in his room for hours and his stomach began to growl. Damn it, he was hungry. He sighed. Will he had to come down SOME time, sides, Kyuubi was probably cooled off by now…

Naruto began removing the objects blocking his door, unlocked it and began heading downstairs. He could then smell pizza, which was odd, Kyuubi didn't normally order pizza unless…

"So you and Naruto are school friends?"  
>"Well he may not think so now, but, yeah, I'm his friend."<br>Naruto just stood there with his mouth hanged open looking like an idiot. SHE'S STILL HERE!?  
>"Ah speaking of which, " TenTen used her finger to beckon him "come here. We need to have this talk."<p>

Naruto was seriously confused. Was TenTen his friend or his mom? But did as he was told anyways.  
>"So, TenTen says you're seriously gonna pretend to date some lunatic just because you don't want to tell Sasuke the truth, am I right?"<br>Naruto merely nodded his head.  
>"… I want to met him." Naruto gulped, if he did that Kyuubi would kill him. "Hey it's either him or you what's it gonna be?"<br>Naruto looked up at him dully.  
>"Did you just read my mind or-?"<br>"No I can just read the expression on your face. Look, I have a right to know who you're dating since you are under my care. I need to know if he's safe, where he lives etc. "  
>"…you're seriously going along with this?" TenTen asked a little annoyed.<br>Kyuubi shrugged his shoulders.  
>"I'm just supposed to take care of him, not be his parent. I can't make decisions for him. I CAN however threaten anyone who tries to hurt him."<br>Naruto laughed nervously. Why was he surrounded by crazy people?  
>"Naruto, bring him here, TOMORROW."<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Naruko was scared. She didn't want to have to go to school and face Sasuke. She knew he was going to be pissed and she was never gonna hear the end of it. Then there was Sai… she sighed. What was she going to do with him?

"Morning Naruko."  
>Naruko practically jumped she was so scared. She turned around but… Sasuke didn't look mad at all. Was he trying to hide his emotions again? She hated when he did that.<br>"M-morning…"  
>"Are you okay?"<br>"… You're not mad at me?"  
>"For what? If anything-" Sasuke clinched his fist and a fire like aura surrounded him. "I'm pissed off at Sai." He then cooled down and smiled. "But that won't last for very long."<br>Naruko blinked a few times.  
>"Oh? How so?"<br>"It's Sai we're talking about. I can't loose to him. Sides, I'm an Uchiha and an Uchiha ALWAYS get what they want."

"And he's back."  
>Neji commented as he and Shino walked up towards the two.<br>"Neji, Shino? What are you guys doing here?"  
>Shino sighed. "Sasuke was being such an emo yesterday we thought we come up and check on him."<br>"You know, incase he started cutting himself or something."  
>"For the last time I'm not emo!"<br>"Riiight." Both Neji and Shino commented dully at the same time.

"Uh who are these guys?"  
>They all turned around to see Ino and TenTen behind them and pointing at Shino and Neji.<br>"Oh uh, girls this is Neji and Shino. They're friends of Sasuke's. Shino and Neji …. Eh, my friends."  
>"Eh?" TenTen look at Naruko annoyed.<br>"Dude, you got Kyuubi pissed at me."  
>"Only cause you were being a dumb ass!"<br>While the two of them fought Ino shaked Neji and Shino's hands.  
>"Soo, how caught up are you in all this?"<br>"We know Sasuke was turned down by Naruko's brother."  
>"Ah but did you know he's going out with Sai?"<br>"….seriously?"  
>"Who would go out with him?"<br>"I know right?!" Ino agreed.

The bell ringed and they all started going there separate ways. That is, all except Naruko since Sasuke got hold of her arm.  
>"Naruto… he's going to work today right?"<br>Naruko bit her bottom lip.  
>"He's… meeting up with Sai after school."<br>"…what?"  
>"He's-"<br>"I heard what you said!" He then sighed in an annoyance. "Where?"  
>Naruko stared at him dully.<br>"And I should tell you cause?"  
>"Do you seriously want your brother going out with him?"<br>Oh Sasuke had no idea.  
>"No, but you aren't all that better."<br>"What's wrong with me!?"  
>Naruko burst out in uncontrollable laughter.<br>"Oh dear god my insides!"  
>"Damn it Naruko! Tell me!"<br>But she was laughing so hard that even she did tell him, he wouldn't be able to get one coherent word out of her. But that didn't loosen his grip on her. The bell ringed again and her laughter died down.  
>"Okay Sasuke, lets get going to class." She took a step only to he unable to move further with Sasuke holding onto her arm. "…Sasuke, let go."<br>"Not until you answer my question."  
>"I thought it was rhetorical!"<br>But alas he did not let her go. She sighed.  
>"Seriously? You want to have this talk NOW?"<br>"The sooner I know how to be his perfect boyfriend the sooner I can make him mine."  
>Naruko blushed.<br>"H-h-he's already taken!"  
>"And you think that's gonna stop me cause?"<br>Naruko didn't even know what to say.

"…you're awful."  
>"Why thank you."<br>"THAT WASN'T A COMPLEMENT!"  
>Sasuke glanced at the front steps of the school and dragged her over then took a seat. Naruko too then sat down.<br>"So, you want to know what exactly?"  
>"What does he like in a partner?"<br>"…Uuuuh…" Honestly not even she knew. "He… he likes - "  
>Sasuke then gave her a hand motion to indicate to speed up, which in turn earned him a glair.<br>"Patient people."  
>"Patience?! I don't have time for patience! I want him now!"<br>"Tough."  
>Sasuke glared at the floor.<br>"Fine, he likes taking his time in a relationship. What else?"  
>Naruko avoided eye contact.<br>"He also likes-"  
>"Surprise butt-sex!"<br>TenTen cheered as she appeared out of fucking no where. Naruko's face exploded red.  
>"NO HE DOES NOT!"<br>"Interesting…"  
>Naruko snapped her head towards him.<br>"DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"  
>"TenTen, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked having ignored Naruko's previous statement.<br>"I noticed you two weren't in class so I told the teacher I needed to use the restroom. …you guys alright?"  
>"…no." and with that Naruko snatched her hand out of Sasuke's grasp and headed towards the school. Sasuke stood up and looked at TenTen.<br>"Do you know where Naruto and Sai are meeting up?"  
>TenTen smirked.<br>"Yeah, they were gonna meet up at the gates around 5."  
>"…what is it and 5 a clock?"<br>"It's a VERY special time."  
>"Oh?"<br>"One day you'll see." She chuckled as she started heading towards the school. Sasuke twitched. He didn't want to know or have things later, he wanted it NOW!


	20. Chapter 20

He needed to meet up with Naruto before he met Sai. he needed Naruto to realize that Sai wasn't good for him. He needed Naruto to realize that what he needed was him. You'd think that be easy since, lets face it, EVERYONE wanted to be with Sasuke, but the fact that Naruto hadn't already dumped that sorry as of a boyfriend for him means … that dope was an idiot. And being the idiot he was Sasuke was going to have to actually explain to Naruto why it is he was better than Sai. Sure he could think up many reasons, like he was a mother fucking Uchiha and therefore WAY better. But that alone probably wasn't gonna be enough. He needed Naruko to be on his side. He need her to be there when he confronted Naruto so that he could see that his own family agreed. Sure Naruko didn't seem to think he would be better than Sai but she would at least admit that Sai probably wasn't the best person to go out with.

Naruko shivered. She could literally feel Sasuke's gaze on her and had been able to since the two of them came back to the classroom. 'what the hell did I do!?' which of course she confused as a death glare and had been panicking ever since.

The bell finally rang and the minute Sasuke got up Naruko bolted out of the room as though her own life depended on it. Which in her case, probably did.  
>"…why the hell can't I have things just go my damn way?"<br>Sasuke groaned as he began heading to his next class, which Naruko had forgotten, was the same as hers.

"That egger to get to class?"  
>He smiled at her. Well not really smiled. How to explain it… to others yes, he was technically smiling, but Naruko knew better. Behind that smile was a demon. She could literally see the demotic aura swarming around him.<br>"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"  
>Sasuke smirked devilishly. He enjoyed torturing Naruko.<br>"Now now, I won't kill you…yet."  
>Naruko shivered and crossed her arms and rubbing them up and down to get warm.<br>"I confuse your happiness with mischief and evil."  
>"Which makes me happy. Speaking of happiness, I need you to do something for me…"<br>"I'm not going to help you kill Sai."  
>Sasuke blinked. He hadn't even thought of that. Well, that COULD be a back up plain…<br>"We'll call that plain B. For now, let's save a few dollars and a trip to Mexico and stick with plain A."  
>"What's plain A?"<br>"I need you to come with me when confronting Naruto and help convince him that Sai is not a good boyfriend."  
>"So…you want me… to per pressure my own brother?"<br>"Well that's not what I'd call it."  
>"Oh? What would you call it?"<br>"Pointing out common since."

"If you have to explain common since to him, why do you want to go out with a dumb fuck?"  
>Naruko jerked her head towards the voice that came from behind them. She wanted to kill Neji. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.<br>"Same reason anyone else would want to go out with a moron. He's hot."  
>"Ah."<br>"Hey!"

The bell rang and everyone took there seats. Sasuke had then realized he didn't actually get an answer from her. Right as he was about to get up and ask her the teacher walked into the class.  
>"Everyone take your seats, class is about to begin."<br>Sasuke sulked in his seat. Teachers ruined EVERYTHING.

-

After class Naruko had avoided Sasuke during lunch and was in the safety of her other classes since Sasuke had all AP classes for the rest of the evening. However, that didn't protect her from her other friends.  
>"Soooo, I noticed Sasuke was trying to look for you during lunch. What's that about?"<br>Naruko said nothing.  
>"…bitch are you ignoring me?"<br>"Only cause you'd make my life a living hell if I did."  
>"So you'd rather taste my wrath?"<br>"…what is up with you and wrath?"  
>TenTen sighed.<br>"Fine, don't tell me. You know I'll figure it out eventually."  
>Naruko gulped. She knew she could.<p>

Naruko then felt a tap on her shoulder.  
>"You do realize that Sasuke IS going to meet you and Sai at the gates right?"<br>Naruko sighed.  
>"No surprise there. He's a stubborn ass."<br>"Look who's talking." Ino commented dully. "So what do you plan to do?"  
>Naruko groaned.<br>"Honestly, I don't know."  
>"…might I make a suggestion?"<br>"No."  
>"Ah come one!"<br>"I already know what it is and the answer is still no."  
>Ino pouted in her seat.<br>"I still think you should tell him…"

As the two continued to talk, TenTen was deep in thought and chewing at the end of her pencil. Everything wasn't going to happen until a little after 5 and that school didn't get out until 3. Which meant that Naruto was already gonna be a boy possibly before showing up. She needed Naruko to be here at the school while Sasuke was just before 5 so that if Naruko didn't explain to Sasuke her condition Sasuke would at least see it. She then recalled Sasuke trying to look for Naruko during lunch. He clearly needed to talk to her about something anyways… she then pulled out her phone and began texting.

"For the last time Ino, I don't want to."  
>Naruko then turned around to face the front of her class only to then notice some sort of magazine tossed on her desk.<br>"Hey teach, Naruko's reading dirty magazines in class!"  
>Naruko's face exploded red. WHAT THE HELL WAS TENTEN DOING!? The teacher then walked towards Naruko's desk.<br>"You know that porn is not allowed in school!"  
>"I-I-I-I-!"<br>The teacher then snatched the magazine off her desk  
>"Detention!"<br>The teacher then slammed a pink slip on her desk. Naruko then buried her face in her hands. This, hands down, had to of been one of the most embarrassing moments in her life.  
>"I told you you'd taste my wrath."<br>Naruko then flipped TenTen off.

-

"Ah shit, ah shit, ah shit!"  
>As usual detention got out around 4:40 which was why she would sometimes be late for her 5:00 job. She began cursing herself. She knew damn well TenTen had planed it out like this. Worst part was Naruko knew Sasuke was probably still at the school hoping to meet up with 'Naruto' before 'Naruto' met up with Sai. There was only one thing she could do to insure her safety. She ran into the girls bathroom.<p>

"Ha! He won't get me so long as I'm here!"  
>She then looked at her watch. 4:50 just 10 more minutes to kill. The bathroom door opened and a happy smirking TenTen walked inside. Naruko's heart slumped. TenTen smiling like that could only mean one thing.<br>"He's waiting outside of the bathrooms for me…isn't he?"  
>TenTen smirk grew.<br>"Yeeeeah."  
>Welp, she sure as hell wasn't going through the bathroom doors. Which could only mean one thing…<p>

-

Sasuke began tapping his foot impatiently. What was taking her so long? Was she constipated or something? He then looked at his watch. There was only 5 more minutes until Naruto and Sai were gonna meet up at the gate. He needed to be there but… he needed Naruko there too.

"GET YOU'RE ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"  
>Sasuke blinked a few times. The hell? He knew that was TenTen's voice…<br>"HELL NO! NOT WHILE HE'S OUT THERE!"  
>Sasuke twitched. So she did notice that Sasuke was following her. He thought TenTen said that she wouldn't know he was still gonna hang around to meet up with her after detention. Sasuke groaned. Well, it was about 2 hours after school so there probably wasn't gonna be any other girls in there besides Naruko and TenTen, and from the sounds of it they sure as hell weren't going to the restroom. To hell with it. Sasuke then walked towards the bathroom and opened the door.<br>"GOD DAMN IT TENTEN LET GO!"  
>"NEVER!"<br>Sasuke just stood there not really sure what to do. Naruko was clearly trying to escape from the bathroom window and TenTen was trying to pull her back down.  
>"Uh…"<br>The girls both stopped what they were doing and turned to face him.  
>"Ah shit!"<br>Naruko then kicked TenTen while she was distracted and fell out of the window. Sasuke could then hear some sort of crash and Naruko cursing in pain.  
>"Naruko!"<br>Sasuke bolted out of the bathroom and ran outside to where the bathroom window was with TenTen following not too far behind.  
>"Why the hell would she go through all this trouble just to avoid me!?"<br>He then stopped. Right where he expected Naruko to be was somebody else.  
>"Naruto?"<br>Naruto glanced up.

Ah shit.


	21. Chapter 21

Sasuke just stood there, as he tried processing everything. Naruko fell out of the women's restroom. Naruko would have been hurt as a result. Sasuke came to the rescue. Found Naruto instead, on the floor, where his sister should have been, clutching his knee.  
>One second….<br>Okay maybe two….

"...Where's Naruko?"  
>TenTen slapped herself on the face. SERIOUSLY SASUKE, SERIOUSLY!? SHE'S RIGHT FUCKING THERE! But alas TenTen kept her furious thoughts to herself.<br>"Uh…not here?" Naruto commented nervously.  
>TenTen was pulling at her hair buns. Why, why couldn't Sasuke figure it out!? She practically laid everything out for him and he STILL couldn't get it?! … for an A plus student Sasuke was pretty dumb.<p>

"I can see that." Sasuke then offered Naruto his hand. "Need help?" Naruto sighed in relief and took Sasuke's hand as he helped him up. Naruto then winced. "How'd you get that injury?" Naruto began to panic. He had to think of something-!  
>"Uh, Naruko fell on me and she ran off…"<br>TenTen just stood there dumbfounded as she saw Sasuke nod understandingly.  
>"You've. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me."<br>"What?" Sasuke asked TenTen confusingly.  
>TenTen jolted as she realized she had said that out loud.<br>"Oh ah nothing…heh heh…"  
>She then glanced at the ground and chewed on her thumbnail. She had to think of another way for Sasuke to figure out the truth. Before she ended up killing one of them…<p>

Sasuke then looked around and sighed. Naruko was nowhere in sight. He then looked at TenTen who seemed to be deep in thought. Well, TenTen did seem to already know Naruto as friend back at the parent teacher meeting… maybe this could work.  
>"Naruto, you shouldn't go out with Sai."<br>Naruto glanced up at Sasuke.  
>"Why?" he already knew why, but he needed to pretend Sai and him were a couple.<br>"WHY!?" TenTen yelled annoyed. "You're seriously gonna ask WHY!? I can list a thousand reasons why!"  
>"Oh? And what would they be?"<br>Everyone then turned around to see Sai, standing there with that fake smile of his. TenTen twitch.  
>"Well for starters, that smile of yours is fake."<br>Sai tilted his head in confusion.  
>"I don't see how that's a reason why he shouldn't go out with me." TenTen clutched her fists. She wanted to kill this guy. Sai then headed over towards Naruto. "I thought you said we we're meeting at the front gate?"<br>"… sorry."  
>"That's okay-" he commented as he wrapped his arm around his neck and kissed him on the cheek "just so longs we're together then that's okay."<br>Sasuke began grinding his teeth. Ooooh how he hated this guy, even more so then that damn Kyuubi guy. Sasuke then had an epiphany, did Kyuubi know this guy? No, certainly not. He would have been dead by now. … Sasuke smirked.  
>"So, when are you gonna tell Kyuubi?"<br>"Tonight." Sai commented happily "Naruto said that it was about time he introduced me to the family." Welp, there went all of Sasuke's confidence. "Come on honey, let's go." And with that started walking off.

"…I'm sorry." TenTen commented as she rested her hand on Sasuke's shoulder as he continued to watch them walk off into the sunset. It was something pulled right out of a Goddamned romance novel! Sasuke shook his head.  
>"It's not your fault." He then took out his phone. "It's hers."<br>And began dialing Naruko's phone number. As he was waiting for her to pick up he then notice Naruto and Sai had stopped walking. Naruto took out his phone, looked at the caller I.D and panicky turned it off. Sasuke then noticed that the person at the other end of the line had hung up at the exact same time. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at his phone then back at Naruto who had just walked past a corner with Sai.

"…Uh, TenTen do you know why Naruto would have Naruko's phone?"  
>TenTen sighed "Same reason they wear the same clothes."<br>And with that TenTen walked off. Sasuke then noticed that the two of them WERE wearing the same cloths. …but to have the same phone too?

-

"… Sai I got ta ask, why are you doing this?"  
>Sai stopped and turned to look at Naruto.<br>"Because I thought it would be fun."  
>Naruto rolled his eyes.<br>"No shit."  
>"How often do you get to meet someone who has the ability to change genders?"<br>"More like cursed."  
>"Same thing."<br>"No it is not!"  
>"Wait. What-?"<br>Naruto jolted and turned around slowly.  
>"S-Sasuke?"<br>"You change genders?"  
>"Ohps, looks like the cats out of the bag."<br>"W-well-"  
>"That you were Naruko this whole time?"<br>"…yes."  
>There was silence.<br>"Why didn't you tell me?"  
>"I didn't want to hurt your feelings…"<br>"SO GOING OUT WITH SOMEONE ELSE WOULD MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!?"  
>"Yeah that's what TenTen said too…"<br>"Ten-? Oooh." Sasuke then realized what TenTen had done. She was trying to nudge him this whole time. He must have looked like such an idiot. Sasuke then sighed and took Naruto's hand. "come on."  
>"Wha-? Where?"<br>"Where else? Away from him."  
>"Owch."<br>Sasuke then dragged Naruto away and Sai sighed.  
>"You meant for this to happen…didn't you?"<br>TenTen asked as she walked up to him.  
>"Yeah."<br>"…you really are a prick."  
>"Yep."<p>

-

Sasuke dragged Naruto all across town, never once letting go even when Naruto began squirming.  
>"I said I was sorry you god damn teme, now let me go!"<br>Sasuke did, only to wrap his arms around him. Naruto blushed.  
>"T-teme-!"<br>"I'm not letting you go. Not now-" he then lifted Naruto's chin "not ever." He then planted a kiss on him. Naruto was about to protest but… he lowered his eyelids, this felt…right. He then wrapped his arms around Sasuke and kissed back. Things were starting to look good. He wasn't Sai's boyfriend anymore, Sasuke knew his secret and was okay with it and even became his boyfriend! ….Waaaait…. Naruto then pulled away from the kiss. Sasuke looked at him confusingly.  
>"What?"<br>"We still have to tell Kyuubi about this."  
>"….. Ah f-!"<p>

END


End file.
